Wait, what?
by SparrowSpark
Summary: I was so busy fuming that I didn't notice there was somebody in front of me. Until I ran into him. And fell on my butt. He just kept walking, he didn't even ask if I was okay. Jerk! "Hey! You aren't even going to say you're sorry? What kind of rude jerk are you?" I picked myself up and stormed after him. Wait... Is that Tom Hiddleston? "Hey, I'm talking to you!" LokixOC Movie
1. Chapter 1

**This is supposed to go along with the movie once it gets rolling. I don't own the Avengers or Loki(unfortunately). Please review!**

At this point I think I'm in love with Loki. My friends sat on either side of me in the theater. To my annoyance they brought their boyfriends and weren't paying attention to the movie. If Loki didn't have my complete attention I would have slapped them both.

_"...Not many people can sneak up on me."..._

"Why don't you have a boyfriend, Katie?" my best friend asked. Well, I can't exactly call her my best friend. We aren't too close.

_Loki leaned against the glass where he had just pounded on it..._ so sexy_... "That's my bargain you mewling quim!"_

I shuddered at his voice and the way he looked. "Katie? Katrina!"

"Hmmm?"

"Why don't yo have a boyfriend? What happened between you and Kyle?"

"I dumped him, I haven't found anyone else that's interesting."

My other friend gasped, although I'm not sure it's from shock or coming up for air from the little make out session she just shared with her boyfriend, anyways..."Why'd you dump him! What did he ever do to you?"

"He cheated on me, again."

"So? That doesn't mean you had to dump him? Think of how hot he is! You just gave that up." Shallow as always... I really need to get different friends.

"After catching him cheating on me the fourth time kinda cheapens his character. Correction, I didn't give it up, I booted it out." I turned chilled gray eyes on her.

_"So. Banner? That's your plan?"_

_"What?"_

_"Loki plans to unleash the Hulk... Thank you for your cooperation."_

We made it to Stark Tower before they spoke up again. "Why don't we get you a new boyfriend? Would you like Matt? He's cute and funny..."

"And he has the IQ of a fly."

"But he'd be good for you! He'd help you loosen up a lot. Then there's also Shaun, we hear he's a god in bed."

"I pick my own bed partners." Meaning I've never had one... I just haven't found a guy that makes me feel that attracted to his sexualness yet. Some have come close, I'll admit, but none ever made a home run.

They huffed at me, thinking, before their boyfriends joined in. Just great, now I'd have to try not to hurt their little feelings or their small ego. "We know a couple of guys that might fit you. They're smart too." My attention shifted slightly to them. Seems they actually pay attention even if they are dating shallow people. I wonder what they see in my acquaintances. I raised my eyebrows at them but quickly got distracted as Loki was tossed through the windows of Stark Tower by the Hulk.

I covered my mouth as the Hulk picked him up. Oh poor Loki, I laughed into my hands at the sight of him being thrown around like a rag doll. Poor, poor Loki._ Hahahahahahaha, that's what you get for trying to take over Earth. _I giggled as he lay there on the floor with a dumbstruck expressions on his face.

"_Katie!"_ I turned back to the others with agitation written all over my face. I raised my eyebrows again. "How would you like Mark? You know, the guy that was in your AP Science class, plays football, amazing artist?" He actually sounded descent. Now who was he... Ah! Dirty blonde hair, muscular strong frame, nice eyes I think. His ears were a bit big if I remember correctly. I snickered thinking of a children's move. Dumbo. What would Mark look like if he were transformed into an elephant? I wonder. Oh, right, wandering off again.

"I guess he sounds like a descent guy. I've really never talked to him that much outside of class."

"Great! Honey boo you're the best! Why don't we all have a triple date sometime. There's a nice café not far from Katie's apartment. We could all go for coffee and sweets there and get her and Mark together." Honeyboo? I almost gagged. I never really liked the ridiculous pet names my friends gave their boyfriends. Hehe. From the looks of it the boyfriends don't like the names either. Great way to break down their ego. He quickly took to kissing her again to make her shut up. Smart guy, but not smart enough to leave her. I guess I have to respect his patients and self-control for her. Although I bet he's getting a little something out on the side.

_"My friends, thank you all for helping me finding my brother. I will never forget you and I hope we will meet again someday. But for now I shall return back to Asgard. Midgard will always be under my protection, so do no fear if there is another threat, for I will always be there to help."_

I stared, flabbergasted at the big screen. They just made me miss the last parts of the battle! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Argh! I'll just come again tomorrow and watch it. By myself. So I won't get distracted. Again.

We all split up after the move with my friends literally hanging on their boyfriend's arms. I pity them. They promised that they would hook me up with Mark as quickly as possible. Fun fun. Now I might have to figure out how to politely turn the guy down. Although I think I could possibly become friends with the boyfriends. I actually kind of liked them. In a friendship way of course.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I stared out the window moodily. The rain hadn't relented for the past two days. Luckily I had been able to watch bits and pieces of the Avengers the days after summer started. It had started raining that night. I had really wanted to go watch the rest of the Avengers yesterday but no such luck. When I had first walked outside the wind nearly knocked me over and I just managed to shut the apartment door against when I retreated.

Making up my mind I decided I would fight my way back to the theater tomorrow whether it was raining or not. I sighed and decided to start cleaning, seeing as there wasn't much else to do. Meh, I could always look up scenes from the attack on New York from the end of the movie. Yea, then I would start cleaning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Damn it, you can't tell me the movie isn't here! I just tried to watch it four day ago and it was here!" Well this is just great! Yay, the best way to head the good weather off is to stand arguing with the ticket salesman for almost an hour.

"Yes, I can! It isn't here ma'am. Now I'm going to ask you to leave nicely before I call security." I growled at him. Literally, which is weird, cause I don't growl. I was tempted to flip him off but just spun around and stormed away. Eh, how bad could theater security be? I've never seen any before. I most diffenitly have never seen somebody get hauled out of the theater before but they probably do have security, just like everywhere else.

I was so busy fuming that I didn't notice there was somebody in front of me. Until I ran into him. And fell on my butt. He just kept walking, he didn't even ask if I was okay. Jerk! "Hey! You aren't even going to say you're sorry? What kind of rude jerk are you?" I picked myself up and stormed after him. Wait... Is that Tom Hiddleston? "Hey, I'm talking to you!" He looked at me coldly. I wasn't sure to be glad of being tall. It meant I didn't have to look up so much but it also meant I was closer to his cold stare. I supressed a shiver. "Er, are you Tom Hiddleston?" I'm surprised my voice didn't come out as a squeak.

"Who?" Wow, he looked awful. And angry that I was taking his time away.

"Tom Hiddleston. You know, the guy that plays Loki in the Avengers?" I waved my hand like it was obvious.

He looked me up and down, his eyes narrowing, "How do you know who I am?"

"So you are Tom?" I felt giddy with fangirl happiness but that was erased by how he looked displeased.

"I am Loki, you mere mortal, how do you know who I am?" He pulled something out of his cloak... his cloak. I shivered and looked at the sceptre in his hands. Could this possibly actually be Loki? The real Loki?

"Er, I watched the movie?" I don't think that answer satisfied him.

His mouth pressed into a thin line, "Being a mortal I shall not need to use much magic on you."_ Er, what?_ On instinct I took a step back as his hand reached out for me. Everything went black.

**Tell me what you think! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank all you readers that have favorited and are following my story, every time I checked and found new ones I got up and did a happy dance. It's like opening presents Christmas morning. I want to send a special shout out to XxLilyPopxX for allowing me to use some of her ideas for this chapter. I'll be specific with what they were at the end of this chapter. Katrina's hair color dedicated to XxLilyPopxX to show my gratitude. And no, just because he has the power of teleportation does not mean he has to use it, I didn't say he teleported away with her. I'm not completely clear on way he was wondering about, perhaps surveying the area before he intends to take over Earth. Please leave reviews! I don't own any of the Marvel's works.**

I groaned and rolled over. My mind felt hazy as I tried to remember how I had gotten in bed. Mmm... the silky sheets felt nice against my skin. I don't have silk sheets do I? Unwillingly, I opened my eyes in confusion. What greeted me raised more questions in my mind. I lay in a massive bed with a black fur blanket and forest green sheets. The air was chilly, not that I minded. There were no windows in this room so I wasn't aware of the time. M eyes swept the room and stopped as they landed on a tall figure that stood in front of an unlit fireplace. Heat crept up my throat and I checked quickly under the blankets... not a stitch. His hand gripped the mantel and he turned towards me slightly. I sat up reflexively, pulling the blankets with me.

Something flashed through his eyes but I couldn't name it. "Where am I?" He walked towards the bed slowly.

"Does that really matter?"

"Would I ask if it didn't matter to me? Yes, it does matter." I inched backwards until my back was pressed against the cold head rest. It stole the warmth from my body.

His face remained neutral,"You are at the beginning of a new age of freedom." I suppressed a shiver, there was something like that in the movie. I scoffed,

"Speak english."

"You're underground." See? Much simpler answer.

I waited but he didn't explain further, I frowned at him. Another thought stuck me, "How did I get down here?" He looked at me like I was stupid so I explained myself, "Teleportation has to be taxing, especially with another person..." Shock registered openly on his face and his glorious eyes hardened. Uh-oh, I wasn't supposed to say that. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He came around the side of the bed and leaned onto it. I scooted away, acutely aware I wasn't wearing anything.

"You seem to know more than you should. I never heard of you before in my life." His voice was almost cutting. "How do you know such things?" He stalked across the bed on all fours. I almost laughed. Oh yes, very Kingly. Oops, I wasn't supposed to know that either. I'll just keep my mouth shut.

He noticed I was becoming perplexed as I started reaching the side of the bed. The only thing that was covering my up. Something changed in his expression and his eyes glowed with mischief. He grabbed a fistful of the sheets and yanked them to him. Gasping, I darted to the middle of the bed so I'd stay covered. I really think I'm an idiot now. I shouldn't be this self-conscious. I've been naked in front of men before. Although none compared to him. I suddenly found myself under him, with nothing but the blankets and his heavy clothes separating us. His hands were on both sides of my shoulders. "Now, how do you know what you do?" He wasn't as slight as he looked when he was by his brother in the movies. But he was still thin and lithe. I wanted to wrap by legs around his lean hips. Argh! wrong time for teenage hormones to kick in, Katrina!

I fidgeted, "I already told you." It was his turn to scoff. He was about to speak again when somebody knocked on the door.

"What?" his silky voice slid across the room.

"You're needed in the lab, and I brought the clothes for the girl."

Loki got up off the bed and opened the door. He took a set of folded clothes before thanking the man and shutting the door. He turned back to me and placed the clothing on a chair that faced the fireplace. He went into the other room- I suspect it's a bathroom and called back to me, there was a slightly threatening edge to his voice, "Get dressed quickly, or I"ll come and watch." My breath caught and I leapt out of bed and over to the clothes. Goose bumps raced up my flesh at suddenly being bared completely to the chilly air.

My eyes widened as I picked up the articles. A tight-fitting silky black shirt with a dipping neckline, snug jeans, flats, and a matching lacy green panty and bra set. Pervert, making me wear his colors. I put everything on quickly and turned as Loki came back into the room. He took an experimental step towards me and I stepped away. A smirk stretched his mouth, "Still playing that game, are we?" He strode forward with a hungry light in his eyes. I blanched and bolted away from him.

It wasn't long until his strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back against him. Horrifyingly, I moaned at the feel of him pressed against my back. His chuckle came from right above my ear. "You have to tell me you want it, Katrina, or this stops." He purred warningly into my ear as he ground my hips against his. It never crossed my mind how he already knew my name. I shuddered and leaned into him as heat washed through me. His mood swings were surprising me. Going from chilly and irritated, to mischievous, and now to _this_... I couldn't believe what I was doing...

Another knocked sounded on the door again. Loki hissed before calling out, "I'll be out in a minute." Surprise ran through me as he deftly pulled my hair aside and bit the side of my neck. I wasn't so surprised by the act as I was by the fact that I found the pain pleasurable. He smirked once he lit me go, "Now they will know you are mine. There's someone just out the door if you need anything." And just like that, he was gone.

I sank to the floor, not able to believe what ad just happened. It had come too quickly. I shuddered. I'd almost given myself to him. The god that was planning on taking over Earth! The god that had just kidnapped me after I ran into him. The god that just branded me as his. I touched the tender spot on my throat with trembling fingers. I had to get out of here. Where ever here was. My stomach gurgled, I'm not sure how long it's been since I ate last. I got up and knocked on the door. A second later a man in dark clothing opened it.

His eyes startled me. They had a thin cloud of blue coating them. I stuttered incoherently before words finally came, "Is there any food? I'm hungry." He was the only one guarding the door and after looking me up and down he apparently decided I didn't pose much threat of trying to escape. It was almost felt like an insult when he nodded and left to get food. A feeble plan forming in my head, I went into the bathroom to clean up, counting the seconds until he came back. I rinsed my mouth out and finger combed my red hair. It was naturally the shade of sweet red wine and wavy, with some pieces curling. I'd already gotten most of the knots out by the time he returned. I accepted the food gratefully, thinking of a drink that would take the longest to make.

When I asked him for the drink I also asked if he could find a certain book for me, The Red Necklace. I explained that I wanted something to do for however long I was going to be staying here. He left without making sure I shut the door. Grateful, I slipped out of the room with my heart hammering. There were several tunnels leading away from this intersection and I followed the quietest one as swiftly as possible. I had to stop and hide numerous times as guards jogged past at different intervals. I was starting to panic when I found an exit. I hid again as another guard swept by with the same clouded blue eyes. As soon as he was out of sight I jumped through the exit and ran. Looking back later, I would kick myself for not getting the exact location of the tunnels.

Loki's P.O.V

Loki mentally shook his head as he examined the people bustling around him in the lab. The girl had woke sooner than he expected. Much, much sooner. The others had hardly laid her in the bed and left before she awoke. Her gray eyes had looked like a storm were brewing in them when he had approached her. Somehow, she appeared to be familiar to him. He shook the thoughts away as a staggered looking man came up to him and bowed, not meeting his eyes, "What is it?"

The man barely hesitated, "Sir, the girl is gone. She is not in the room anymore."

"What! How can this be? I ordered you to guard her." Anger- stronger than he had expected- raged through him and he ended the mans life quickly, painlessly. Thoughtlessly, he went back to the room, he had to check, to be sure. There was a tray of food on a dark coffee table place by the chair that faced the fireplace. The food was barely touched. He went back to the lab and glided over to where the computers where. "Find where she lives." He spoke to no one imparticular but got the intended result.

Katie's P.O.V

My lungs burned when I finally reached my apartment building. I was extremely glad that I had caught a ride for part of the way. I almost reached the stairs when my name was called out. "Katrina?" I turned to the unfamiliar voice but was struck with recognition when I saw his face. "Katrina Vivian Frost?"

I nodded, "Yes, that's me."

"I need you to come with me. You caught the attention of a few people earlier today." Has it been less than a day? He motioned me forward and I followed Agent Coulson to a black tinted car.

Loki's P.O.V

Loki materialized into a kitchen that was fairly tidy but he could tell nobody had been her since this morning. He glanced out the window as a tinted out black car drove past without caring at first. But his shoulders quickly tensed. Understanding crashed over him as it clicked into his brain. She was with them now. S.H.E.I.L.D. had Katrina. He snarled under his breath. He's have to hope she didn't remember where the tunnels were. At least, until he managed to get in contact with her again.

**Thank you guys again! I think you would like Hurricane by XxLilyPopxX, it's an interesting read. I got the bite-branding from that story. Please leave reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my amazing readers! I know my posts are spaced out a bit but I have something that I'd like to try. When I get 7+ reviews for each new chapter I will work harder to post a new chapter. And I've planned something for a certain character since before I started actually writing this story. Loki has already started to get what is going on and when light finally gets shed onto it I recommend that you guys forget that she was randomly dumped into the Marvel's universe. It will give you a head ache if you try to figure out how it happened. Its giving me a head ache when ever I try to figure out how it could logically happen. Okay, this is for the future after The Avengers movie part of this fanfic ends and I wanted to know your opinion What would be a mind-blowing power for someone who is beautiful, violent, and powerful? I want it to have something to do with the elements kind of like how Thor has lightning. So I hope you like the new chapter! Sorry if I get some wording wrong on the parts from the movie. I couldn't figure out what they were saying. disclaimer -I don't own Marvel.**

Two days.

That's how long I had to wait before the war actually got moving. It had already started. Loki had already stolen the Tessaract. S.H.E.I.L.D. had sent out agents to pull in the Avengers. I had been questioned to see how much of the war I knew about. How much I knew of Loki, of the Avengers, and of S.H.E.I.L.D. I gave them basic knowledge. I stayed truthful most of the time, but did not give them the whole truth. They're still watching me, which I expected to happen, but they aren't pushing for further answers yet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Past.

"Katrina Vivian Frost?" Agent Coulson asked as we slid into the back seat of the car. The doors locked.

"Yes, I already told you that's who I am."

"Just checking. There are a few things I must ask you before I can trust who you really are. These will be basic questions. Who is your guardian?"

"My grandmother, Ana."

"Where are your parents?"

"Gone." For short. His face stayed neutral. I kept a polite expression on my face even though the questions were going where I didn't like.

"What do you mean by gone?"

"My father died and my mother left us before I was two."

"Where is she?"

"I have no idea."

"What happened to your father?"

"He died in a car crash just over a year ago. My grandmother has allowed me to stay in my own apartment and checks in on me every few days." What will happen when she finds me missing? Will she call the police? They won't be able to find me and S.H.E.I.L.D. will probably find a way to make it seem like I went away on a trip for the summer before she could get in contact with anyone. She hasn't come to visit in a while, she'll probably be going by the apartment soon.

Agent Coulson nodded, "What would be the most likely story we could leave her for when she comes looking?"

"I could write a note saying I've gone to the coast with friends. They tend to visit the beach during the summer so it would be believable. But she'll look for my suitcase to make sure its true. She's a bit paranoid you see?" The car stopped and I looked out the window. We were at a launch pad. My eyes widened. Were we actually going to the helicarrier? Of course we couldn't have driven right to it. What did I expect? For it to be shored at the closest remote location? I chided myself mentally. A smaller aircraft was waiting at the ready on the pad. I swallowed, "Where are we going?"

He didn't answer directly, "You'll know it when you see it." Yes, yes I will.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Present.

The first to arrive on the helicarrier and been Natasha and Bruce. I really liked Bruce. He could be snarky but he always seemed almost tentative around people like he was making sure he wouldn't get into a situation which would result badly. As in him going Hulk Mode. We've had a few conversations since he got on board and I think I might end up following him around in the lab to see what I can learn. Yep, you heard me right. I'm one of those people who try to learn at every chance they get and Bruce presents an amazing prospect for me to follow. There's been word that Steve aka Captain America was on his way to the helicarrier at the moment. Which, at the moment, I am standing outside on deck with Bruce looking at the aircrafts when he arrived.

"Agent Romonoff. Captain Rogers." Coulson introduced the two.

"Ma'am."

"Hi. They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace." Natasha.

Coulson replied, "See you there." With that he left.

"It was quit the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was going to swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?"

"They're vintage. He's very proud." Here they come.

"Dr. Banner."

We stepped towards the two. I stayed right behind Bruce. He extended his hand to Steve , "Yea, hi. They told me you would be coming."

"Word is you can find the Cube."

"Is that the only word on me?"

"Only word I care about. I haven't heard anything of you, you are?" Steve extended his hand toward me. I took it, thankful that I wasn't ignored.

I smiled at him, "I'm Katie. I didn't really think they would be spreading the word about me. I just happened to get picked to come along for the ride. I got here two days ago."

"It must be strange for you, all of this." Bruce inquired.

"Well, it is actually kind of familiar."

Natasha stepped in, "Gentlemen, Katrina, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe." I could hear somebody telling the crew to secure the deck. My stomach rolled, how was this going to feel? I already knew we where going up.

"Is this a submarine?" Rogers asked.

"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?" I made a mental note to get Bruce a dictionary. My hair whipped around my face as the air gathered it up. I smirked as they realised what it was. "No, no, this is much worse." My phone went off.

"Hello?" I decided to go inside so I could hear better.

"Katie?"

"Yes, that's me. Who is this?"

"It's Mark. From your AP class? Um, my family and I were going to a museum this evening and I was wondering if you would come with us. It's a bit fancy but it'll be nice."

My stomach knotted itself. Could this really be the museum that was going on in the movie? "Where is it? I don't have a dress."

"Oh, I think my mom is about your size, you could wear one of her dresses. And, um, it's in Germany, we were going to take a jet there. I don't know if you can arrange your schedule on such short notice..."

"Hang on, let me ask if I can go." No need to tell him who I'm asking. For all he knows I could be asking my grandmother. My heart jumped in my chest at the thought of her, the letter hadn't been dropped off yet. Shaking the thought away I nervously stepped up to Fury where he stood intimidatingly in front of his four screens. "Sir."

He looked down at me and raised a dark eyebrow, "What?"

This feels really weird asking Agent Fury if I could go on a date. Even if I'm during this because of where the date is going to be at. "I just got asked out on a date for tonight but it's over in Germany. I don't really think this will make sense but I believe that I need to go on this date. Like something more important will happen there. It's at a museum in Stuttgart, Germany."

He gave me a strange look, like he had never been asked for permission to go on a date. "Why do you feel it's important?"

I hesitated, trying to think of how to word it. I should go before to long so I can actually get there on time. "I think it might be in the area of where an opening night for the war will be." His one-eyed gaze sharpened on me and I fought not to squirm under it.

"Why do you think they way?"

I shrugged, "instinctive thought? So can I go? I would need a ride back though." Great. This isn't going to work. He needs everybody here in case something goes unplanned. He doesn't need one of his pilots dropping a high school girl off for a date. Agh! What was I thinking? This isn't going to work.

"Fine."

"What?"

"You can go. I'll need to keep tabs on you but I'll send you over there. Follow me." Shock registered on my face as I followed him. He told someone to go ready one of the aircrafts before taking me to a room that buzzed and had lights blinking on and off. He opened something and brought back a small set of earings. Strange. Why would S.H.E.I.L.D. have a stash of earings in a high-tech room? "Take these. They have cameras in them," he pointed at the diamond in each earing," and an audio set so we can hear what you're saying." Ah. That's why they have them. And they would match almost anything so I could wear them anywhere.

I thanked him before setting off. What was I getting myself into? Why would Fury let me go just because my 'instinct' told me to go. Mark picked me up at a small café and I picked a shimmering, floor length gold dress wich was sleeveless and had a v-neck from his mothers closet. We were the same size. I just hoped a grew a bit more before I was done. I put the earings in as we got on the jet bound for Germany. I fell asleep on the way, not knowing exactly how the night was going to end. I just hoped I could come up with a good excuse for why I was going to disappear by the end of the night. I still couldn't believe they were allowing me to come along on this trip when I didn't even know them. And for a first date!

When we arrived in Stuttgart there were a few hours before the party at the museum began so we dropped our stuff off at the hotel, got ready, then went to eat. I had wanted to visit Germany for a long time now so I was excited to be here. When we got to the museum there was a red carpet leading to the marble front doors. I gripped Mark's hand as we stepped onto the carpet and headed inside behind his parents. I found myself searching the crowd for Loki. I felt myself pale at the thought of what was about to go down. I couldn't find him outside. Symphany music played lightly as we entered the doors and I pulled Mark onto the dance floor, not wanting to stay in one spot. He's actually a really good dancer. I hadn't expected it.

_"Is this the stuff you need?"_

_"Yeah, iridium. It's found in meteorites. It forms anit-protons. It's very hard to get a hold of."_

_"Especially if S.H.E.I.L.D. knows you need it."_

_"Well, I didn't know. Hey! The Tesseract has shown me so much. It's more than knowledge. It's truth."_

_"I know. What did it show you, Agent Barton?"_

_"My next target."_

_"Tell me what you need."_

_"I need a distraction. And an eyeball."_

_"I mean, if it's not too much trouble."_

_"No, no. It's fine."_

_"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint. Slight foxing around the edges, but..."_

_"We got a hit. 67% match. Wait. Cross match, 79%"_

_"Location?"_

_"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."_

_"Captain, that's where Katrina is, you're up."_

"Are you alright, Katie? You look nervous." He looked at me with concern.

I smiled at him briefly, resting my left hand on his shoulder, "I guess I am a bit nervous but I'm fine, I assure you."

He didn't look convinced but he didn't press me, his hands were on the small of my back as a new song floated through the room.

"So what are you planning to make of your life once you graduate?" I inquired, trying to distract myself from my thoughts while searching the crowd for a silver-haired man that wouldn't be walking back out the doors by the end of the night. I kept glancing at the staircases. Security was placed at every hallway and door.

Mark hesitated for a moment, thinking, "Well, like most people from our school I'm planning on going to college. I've been looking at scholarships for the past year or so. I actually plan on being an author and a surgeon."

I nibbled on my bottom lip, "Are you planning on having a family?"

I was awarded with a beaming smile, "Yes, once I get my career rolling I plan on marrying somebody."

"And what qualities would you want that somebody to have?"

He spent a moment thinking on that, "I think I would want them to be smart, influential, and strong."

"Children?"

"I want about three of them. Two older, one younger." I nodded.

He tugged me back to his parents, "The speech is about to begin."

I tried to keep still and listen but what ever the man was talking about went straight through my head, never leaving a trace. I glanced up at the banister on the second floor and froze. There he was. Loki. My breath caught. He wore a suit with a gold and green scarf and his staff transformed into a cane. I took a half step back so that if he looked he would not see me, just Mark. He did not know Mark. He wouldn't know Mark brought me here and that I had planned to come here.

There was a thud as a guard hit the floor. Everyone around him gasped as Loki strode into the room, making his grand entrance. He grabbed the man and flipped him onto the stone table. I took a step back as he brought out a small device. I didn't want to see this but some hidden, buried morbid fascination kept me in place. I acutely heard the whirring the device made as it was turned on. Watched Loki stab it into the man's right eye. I watched as the old man jerked on the table without making a sound.

Everybody around me clamored to get out the doors but I watched as Loki looked up at al of them and finally, he smirked in his own malicious way. I followed the crowd on once he had teleported himself outside. Picking up my dress I ran past him, hoping he wouldn't recognise me just yet. Sirens wailed but he shot blue power at them from the sceptre. "Kneel before me." Some people slowed but kept going. Panicked screams and shouts filled the night air. "I said kneel!" I heard the echo of his staff hitting the ground. Replicas of himself surrounded the group and it screamed again before all turning and facing Loki. Finally kneeling before him.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

I gasped as the man beside me stood. My heart hammered in my chest. But I did not stop him. I knew how this would end. Either way, I was still worried for.

"Not to men like you." I squeezed my hands together.

"There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you."

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example."

I saw the man's eyes widen as Loki aimed at him. "Loki, no!" My scream came unbidden but it was too late. He had already fired. In a split second three things happened at once. Loki's eyes met mine and my name slipped out of his mouth. Captain America landed in front of us, his shield reflecting the shot and sending it back at Loki. And Loki getting knocked to the ground.

Captain America walked forward, "You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

Loki knelt, "The soldier." He stood, chuckling, "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one whose out of time."

Agent Romanoff's voice came from above and I glanced up to see yet another aircraft, "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." At that fighting broke out. Loki fired at Natasha and Captain America threw his shield at him in the same heartbeat. The crowd dispersed in all directions. Truthfully I didn't know what to do. Loki threw Captain America farther than I had remembered happening before he turned towards me.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

I raised my chin, "I can come to Germany if I want." He strode towards me, "Stay away from me Loki." He didn't. He walked all the way up to me and I'll say it was a pleasure for me to be able to punch him. The skin over my knuckles broke but I earned a resounding crack from his jaw as he staggered back a step. I really hadn't expected myself to have that much power. My part of the fight didn't last long, as Captain America once again gained control of it.

"Kneel."

"Not today!"

I must say, they were impressive when they fought. It was like a practiced wild dance. Loki's cloak and glowing sceptre made a thrill to watch while Captain America was awe-inspiring. Rock music blared from above and Loki was knocked on his back as Iron Man landed, smashing the bricks beneath him.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games."

Loki raised his hands in surrender. Captain America and I came up behind Stark but he didn't notice me, I didn't make any movement to make it otherwise.

"Good move."

"Mr. Stark."

"Captain."

**Yay! There's a nice long chapter for all of you! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Not Completely Human

**Hello again my wonderful and amazing readers! It's finally summer and I have been telling myself that I will work on this chapter for a while now. But as it turns out I haven't worked on it too much. I'm a bit confused emotionally right now to be truthful. I'm so eager to get this story rolling full speed because I'm excited to get all of my ideas written down and share it with all of you whom might enjoy it. Disclaimer- I don't own Marvels or any of their characters.**

I paced back and forth on the jet, my stomach knotting itself together. I could feel Loki's and Stark's eyes following me. I'm usually not nervous on planes but Loki's presence made me get the opposite effect. I shivered, bringing my naked arms to my chest for warmth. I listened silently as Rogers and Stark murmured to each other near the cockpit.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve's temper was starting to show. I could tell, his back was becoming rigid as he spoke to Tony.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you. That girl for instance. Never knew she existed. And yet here she is, walking among us, right past Reindeer over there and Fury didn't give anyone a warning that she was coming. Just dumped her right in along with us." He eyed me some more before returning to watching Loki.

"What I want to know is why Reindeer seems so interested in her. That's probably why Fury has her here." Lightning flashed outside and thunder rolled, I dared a glance at Loki, he appeared mildly concerned.

"Where's this coming from?" Agent Romanov glanced around at the sky.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?" Steve said sarcastically. Why, Captain America, I never thought you had it in you. I turned around to chew him out a bit (reasons unknown to myself) when Loki replied back.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Something hit the aircraft and I staggered as the jet jerked from the impact. Tony and Steve did the only thing they could probably think of in a situation like this. They suited up. Iron Man punched a button and the hatch lowered. The wind tugged at my dress and I could feel it attempting to pull me out of the plane.

"What are you doing?" Captain America yelled. With a metallic ring Thor landed on the hatch and stood quickly. Good lord, he was even more appealing to the eyes in person than I had thought. Why didn't I think of how I would react to everyone sooner? I noticed Loki lean back slightly at the appearance of his adopted brother. Such hard feelings he must have for him. So confused about everything that has happened. Iron Man raised his arm to fire but got a face full of Mjollnir, sending him back. I jumped to the side, trying to avoid getting hit by the iron suit and cried out as it glanced off my shoulder. It throbbed in pain. Thor grabbed Loki by the shoulder and shoved him out of the plane with himself.

"No, bring him back!" Psh, a waste of breath.

"Another Asgardian?" Agent Romanov yelled from the cockpit.

"Think that's a friendly?"

I snorted, "Probably, but he ran off with Loki."

Iron Man turned around, "Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" I didn't have to wait long to hear one of Iron Mans most sarcastic remarks in the movie.

"I have a plan. Attack." With that he shot off. I took an involuntary step forward and instantly regretted it. The wind swept me up and dragged me out.

"Steve!" The wind whipped against my face and blew my hair back. The dress flapped madly. I screamed, much use as that would be. I tried to angle myself broad side so that I would have a slower fall but my god, the ground was coming up so fast. I would die on impact or be paralyzed. My heart hammered in my chest from fear and I fought back the overwhelming urge to scream again. The breath got knocked out of my lungs as a strong chest slammed into me and an arm wrapped around my waist and another pulled for the parachute. I almost cried with relief. Captain America dropped me a little ways away from where the fighting would be and I landed heavily on my bad arm, crying out again in pain. It felt like it was shattered.

His hands fluttered over me a second before grudgingly saying, "I have to go, are you alright." I nodded, waving him off. He would need to go save Tony from a god that was about to obliterate him. He gave me another grudging look before taking off running for the sounds of battle. I stood and assessed my surroundings. Argh, just wonderful. I kept muttering to myself as I stood up. Spots let up behind my eyes as I gingerly held my left shoulder.

I stood still for a minute, considering my options. Of course I could always stay put and wait for the spy to land to jet, or I could explore, I could even try to find Loki... I scolded myself after my legs started moving on their own accord, "Bad idea."

"What is a bad idea?" a voice almost purred below me. I glanced down in shock to see I was standing on a rocky ledge the hung above yet another one, on which the Silver Tongue was laying on his side watching a battle unfold below him. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled around us. I stayed silent until his poisonous green eyes fell on me, "What is a bad idea? Tell me."

The answer fell from my mouth without permission. "Searching for you."

He stood up and before I could take another breath he was standing before me. I flinched and shuddered in pain that the motion drew from my shattered shoulder. His eyebrows knit together when he noticed. Of course he noticed, how would he not? He reached for me and I flinched away, not knowing his intentions. A light flickered into his eyes as he reached for me again his voice hardening, "Let me see." I could do nothing but do as commanded. And I hated it. His large cool hand brushed over the shimmering fabric and his gaze flickered to mine as he came skin on skin.

Pain danced on my nerves at the pressure he put on me. His hand started to warm and a light of which I had never known crept under my skin. My knees almost gave out as it pressed against the fragments of bone and at first it wasn't enough. Our breath caught at the same time before it strengthened and wound around the bound. It was almost like a hug of sorts. It pulled everything back together before seeping back out of my skin.

My breath hitched when he spoke. He actually looked confused for the first time since I had met him. Which hadn't been that long by all means. "I was wrong about you. About you being a mortal." He shook his head, dazed, "But how? I've never heard of such a thing." I shook my head in confusion, I could still feel the warmth in my shoulder and arm.

"Loki, what are you talking about?" I should have been paying attention for what happened next, even if the Silver Tongue had or hadn't been. He yanked me to him with the hand he still had on my shoulder, crushing me against his chest. I started to protest untill the wind swept over us and a blinding light burned through my eyelids. I'm ashamed to say I clutched at Loki's armor, sheilding my face from the light.

It was silent in the battlefield below us for a long time. "What are you talking about, Loki?" my whisper sounded like a shout in my ears. There was a long pause before he even took a breath to answer.

"You're not completely human." he breathed. My legs gave out. If it hadn't been for the black haired prince pressing me to give with his arms around my waist I would have fallen. Fog seemed to be fighting for control of my mind.

"What do you mean I'm not completely human? I've been on Earth my entire life. How could this be? I have to be human!" Hysteria and shock battled for my mental instability. Slowly, being careful not to jostle me too much, he laid me on my back, cupping my jaw in his hand. NO! This couldn't be. I had to be human. I _had_ to be. How could I not be human? I could feel myself shutting down. My mind shutting me out of this absurd predicament.

The last thing I'm absolutely sure of was Loki kneeling before me and voices coming our way. Voices that turned very hostile and very suspicious when their eyes met the scene we presented. And that lively light flickering back out of Loki's eyes.

**Okay, I know that the whole scenerio with "Oh no! You aren't human." isn't exactly the newest one around but just bare with me please. This chapter ran away with me a bit but I got the basic idea out. Yes, I was planning on her not being completely human so it didn't run away with me to the extent of that point. It just ran away with me on how I presented that fact to you guys. I hope you enjoyed it even though I think I might have used a bit of a different writing style with this chapter then I did with the other three.**

**Please review! =)**


	5. Fighting Away The Pain

**Hello again everybody. Who of you amazing readers are excited that summer has been launched into our lives once more? I'm so excited for this summer. I actually have a busy summer again for the first time in two years. I'm going up to Iowa for the Fourth of July and then going down to Texas the next week and then I have a Show Choir camp to go to all week the week after that and I'm trying to convince my mom and let me go spend a week in Oklahoma City with my brother without my parents hanging around so I don't have to be monitored while we do what we do :D. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm loving all of your reviews and I'm sorry if you had wanted her to be just human. Please review my sweets!**

I can't describe the rest of the trip back. It was tense for the others if I remember anything. I don't think I do, but I can believe it had been so. I just remember the not being able move or do anything. The others had hovered without reprieve and I couldn't have been bothered. I don't remember their faces. Thor, Tony, and Steve. I had hardly noticed their shadows. I had never been in shock like this before. Sure, when I fell out of a tree house in the country and broke some bones I had been in a sort of daze that blocked the worst of the pain but I could move, albeit slowly. The floor of the aircraft had been very cold. The only thing that somehow registered in my mind was the smallest thing there. The set of earrings on the seat that I had taken off as soon as we got on from Germany. No one had witnessed the scene between Loki and me. All everyone else saw was the ceiling through the camera in the earrings. Nothing else. No body knew. No body had to know. Not grandmother, not Fury, not Mark. No, I was human to all of them. They knew no better.

I could know no better. I could move away from this. I don't have to act like I know about it. As if nothing happened. Nothing...

"Katrina!" a sharp voice pulled me from my muddled thoughts.

"What?"

Natasha gave me a short look before asking again, "What happened between you and Loki on the cliff? What do you remember? Did he do something to you?"

How difficult will it be to lie to a spy? Surely it would be nearly impossible. Could I trust her with this secret?_ No! _Nobody else has to know about this. Argh, I thought I just worked that out with you brain. "No... he didn't do anything to me. I.. I guess I just went into shock from falling out of a plane and almost dying. It was the scariest thing that had happened to me in my life." _Lie!_

"What to you remember?"

Damn, this chick doesn't forget what she says does she? "I remember falling, and trying not to scream, because that wouldn't have helped in any way. Steve caught me and he put me down before running to end the fight. I remember listening to the fighting and then there was this bang and I was almost knocked backwards and if I hadn't shielded myself I'm pretty sure I'd be blind right now. When the spots went away Loki was there. I think that just pushed me over the edge. Seeing the guy that kidnapped me just after I almost fell to my death, my mind couldn't take all the stress that has been going on in my life lately." And just like that, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I couldn't keep everything in. I had never kept so much stress and grief inside of myself at one time. I ended up sobbing to Natasha as unprofessionally as I could get. "I feel so lost and out of place right now. I feel like this is a whole different world to me that I don't belong in and that everything I used to know is gone or not the same and my life is coming apart at the seems. I've always had a quiet life and now here I am, in the midst of all these assassins and spies and geniuses. I don't belong here! But it's the only place I'm anywhere near familiar with right now!"

I wiped the tears off my cheeks before realizing just how much I had probably yanked myself down on the list of people Natasha respected. She just looked at me and I had to think of how beautiful she was. And how morbidly amazing it was to me that she somehow reminded me of the misty memory of the mother that I used to have. _Her hair... _That's why. Her hair was red like mine, just a couple shades lighter. She was strong and independent and ready for anything that came her way. So unlike my mother. The mother that abandoned me. That left me behind with a man that started going to the bar to get drunk once I was nine years old. He said I looked just like her, save the gray eyes, which came from him. I had her hair, her smile that she rarely gave. But no, I couldn't be her. He would yell at me because I just _couldn't _be her. He would have given me up just to be with her again. Just to find her and be with her. _Mother..._

I bit my lip to keep a fresh wave of tears back and felt the coppery taste of the result. I could only imagine how weak I looked right now. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be acting this way. Every body here has probably gone through their own hardships and here I am being weak. I'm sorry." I covered my bleeding bottom lip with my tongue as I tried to gain control over my reigning emotions again.

She watched me for a while before standing up from my stiff and moving to the door, "Come with me." Without knowing where she was leading me and without asking, I followed. We walked silently for several minutes and I glanced anywhere but into the eyes of the people passing me, ashamed of myself for falling like this. For crashing when I had already built a wall to prevent it. What a strong wall, right? I shook my head and glanced through another set of windows. Into a lab occupated by two scientist. Bruce looked up and started to walk to the door but Tony stopped him, giving a wary look at Natasha. Apparently she was glaring at them that I was hers at the moment. "I'll let you go play after we are finished."

I whispered, "Okay."

When we finally stopped it wasn't in the main room with all the monitors as I had been expecting. No, it was a gym that she took me to. Well, I guess they have to stay fit, even on here. My mind opened a little door on the side that had Loki written on it. He's here isn't he? In his cage that they are built for Bruce. I couldn't help the pang of sympathy I felt from knowing it was made to keep him in if he lost control. He was so kind, even if I already knew he was angry all the time. "What are we doing here?" I looked around at all the machines and weapons and punching bags.

"Taking your mind off of your troubles. I'm going to teach you some tricks of fighting."

"I-I've never done this before. I've never practiced fighting. To tell the truth I had never thought of actually learning." I was mentally shaking my head and screaming that I couldn't do this. I hadn't thought I would die from embarrassment at the hand of this women. She's going to make me look like the stupidest person on two legs! Be quiet! She's looking at you!

"Now that you've been associated with S.H.E.I.L.D. you will need to learn to fight. Whether you join ranks or choose not to. You have been exposed to S.H.E.I.L.D. therefore you must know how to defend yourself against attackers in case it ever happens if they get word that you have been learning about us. Come."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When she was done with me I was as red as my hair. I was a blog of steaming Frost Noodles. She had pushed me farther than I had been willing to go. Pushed me past my giving up point. But ohhhh no. She wouldn't let me do that. I hadn't known she would be able to make me work like that. It. Was. _A__wful._ The hair from my ponytail was sticking to the back of my neck when I got into the showers that they had in the gym. Ohhhh the water felt so good after getting my butt handed to me by the spy I wouldn't look at gym class the same way again. Psh! That would have been a piece of cake compared to this. Oh no, this was the closest thing to hell I could imagine with out actually being tortured. Oh but this was torture in itself. I would be in a whole world of hurt tomorrow when I woke up. I probably wouldn't be able to move a centimeter without my muscles screaming at me. But she was right. The training had taken my mind off of my parents and the world I had somehow left. A tear rolled down my cheek with the rest of the water droplets from the shower that I slowly notched up warmer and warmer as my body cooled down. The life I had was gone, I had to accept the one I was in right now. This was going to be where I was staying unless some twist of fate threw me back. But I wouldn't count on that. No, I wouldn't think of that.

The tears ran down as I let go of everything. This would be the last time I cried in S.H.E.I.L.D. The last time. Steam rolled around me to the point of not being able to see my feet. The beds here sucked, but the showers were a different story all together. _Sing... _I smiled. Yes, I would sing. It always helped although I haven't sang for this reason in years. I tapped my nails on the walls to get the beat down before I tried,

_Remember those walls I built?_  
_ Well, baby they're tumbling down_  
_ And they didn't even put up a fight_  
_ They didn't even make a sound_  
_ I found a way to let you in_  
_ But, I never really had a doubt_  
_ Standing in the light of your halo_  
_ I got my angel now_

I stood and leaned against the wall, breathing in the misty air from the shower and rinsing the soap out of my hair and off my body.

_It's like I've been awakened_  
_ Every rule I had you breakin'_  
_ It's the risk that I'm taking_  
_ I ain't never gonna shut you out! _

Slowly the tears stopped flowing and I placed a fresh brick on a new wall. This would be stronger. I would be stronger this time. I wouldn't crumble and fall like this again.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_ I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_ Baby, I can see your halo_  
_ You know you're my saving grace_  
_ You're everything I need and more_  
_ It's written all over your face_  
_ Baby, I can feel your halo_  
_ Pray it won't fade away_

_ I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_ I can see your halo, halo, halo_  
_ I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_ I can see your halo, halo..._  
_ Halo, ooh ooh..._

I shut the water off and grabbed and pale tan towel off the hook outside the shower.

_Hit me like a ray of sun_  
_ Burning through my darkest night_  
_ You're the only one that I want_  
_ Think I'm addicted to your light_  
_ I swore I'd never fall again_  
_ But this don't even feel like falling_  
_ Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again_

I pulled my pants and shirt on and started drying my hair when gravity pulled me back to the ground again. The helicarrier lurched to the side and I was thrown off my feet and into the wall, my head glazing off of it. I shook the daze away. "What the hell was that?!" I bolted out the door when all hell broke loose. I glanced at all the weapons on the wall and my heart jumped while my stomach attempted a tap dance. No one would miss a few of these would they? Of course they wouldn't, they're going to be too distracted with everything else. I grabbed everything that I could strap onto myself. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. This isn't happening."

I strapped another set of knives onto my legs before I ran out into the chaos. Sirens were wailing and agents were fighting everywhere. I lifted a handgun that I had loaded in the other room and ran. I'm not sure where I was running I just ran. The gun in my hand was the only relief I hand. I had been shooting with guns for a long time so I wasn't at a complete loss. Although it would seem that way compared to the level these agents were with guns. I flinched as a shot rang out behind me as I turned a corner. Gasping I glanced around, unsuccessful at finding a hiding place. I looked up as footsteps thundered toward the turn. Bingo. Air duct. Crossing my fingers I grabbed onto a pipe on the wall and pulled myself up before removing the cover to the shaft and sliding in, pulling the cover with me.

My heart pounded painfully in my chest as an unfamiliar agent ran below me, glancing both ways at the intersection he faced. Trembling I pressed the gun into my palm and prayed for forgiveness before pulling the trigger twice. The man dropped and I gasped my for forgiveness as I ran past him picking up a thing or two from his clothes. I should have known better than to run into the lower part of the ship. It was silence as I ran below and in the back of my mind I knew it shouldn't have been that way. "_Katie_!" a voice whispered my name behind me. I whirled around.

"Natasha?! Where's Bruce?" Then it dawned on me what I had tried to tell myself.

"Hide!" But he had already showed up. And being taken over by this raging beast Bruce didn't recognize me. He just seemed to latch onto the most obvious thing of my appearance. My hair. My red hair that I had noticed looked about the same shade as Natasha's earlier. He roared at me and my finger slipped on the trigger. No! That was supposed to be Natasha's line! A pipe busted above the Hulk's head and he yelled. Forgetting about Natasha's warning to hide I took this slim opportunity to run. But unlike her, I wasn't limping. I ran through the door like frames with the Hulk smashing things behind me. The adrenaline in my system refused to let me freeze up from fear. All I could think about was getting away. I made it farther than Natasha had, I was able to take another turn before he smashed me into the wall. How many times am I going to hit my head in one hour? The question was quickly chased away as is fist flew at me. I rolled and the ground where I had been not even a second ago was crumpled.

"Bruce, stop!" he came towards me again and I crawled away from him. "Please, stop." My body ached as he raised his fist again. And he was gone. I gasped as I stood up to go find Natasha. "Wait, no. She'll be busy with Hawkeye soon. Then where do I go. Steve and Tony!" I ran up the stairs again and made my way through the fighting agents, occasionally shooting and looting. I gasped in pain as I rounded a corner where a wall had a hole punched through it. No baddies here yet. I ran out onto the hangar where Captain America was fidgeting by a red lever. "Hey!" I started climbing up as best I could without assistance. He gave me a shocked look before helping me up

"What are you doing out in a fight like this?"

"Considering I can't exactly get out of it I might as well try to help." I gasped in pain as he grabbed under my shoulders to pull me up.

"What happened!"

"Nothing. I just got thrown into a wall and attempted to get clobbered." He didn't like that much. I guess he still wasn't used to girls participating in battle. "Watch out!"

Steve turned around as two other agents filed through the blown out door. Being a flying squirrel he slapped a bomb away from the aircraft and the blast hurt my ears. I gapped, not knowing what to do as he punched the first and kicked the second, his gun landed with a metallic sound. He through the first overboard and chucked the second agent's gun at another that just came into sight. I fired at the new agent as Steve came back up to the landing with me and fired the fallen machine gun, backing up the entire time. We fired at the agent as Steve kept backing up. I screamed when he slipped and the broken panels and grappled with the loose chord. I couldn't try to help him, at had to keep firing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"No!"_

_"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki stood still with a mocking expression on his face has Thor smashed against the clash, cracks forming as the hinges loosened._

_Loki laughed, "The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?"_

_The other agent fell to the ground with a very displeasing sound. "Move away please." Loki put up his hands. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent to Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you want to find out?" The scepter sliced through his chest and the illusional Loki faded._

_"No!"_

_Loki pressed the red button and the cell holding Thor dropped into the sky._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0_

_"Natasha?"_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0_

_"You're going to loose."_

_"Am I?"_

_"It's in your nature."_

_"Hmm. Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?"_

_"You lack conviction."_

_"I don't think I'm..." Loki was blown backwards with a metallic bang and crashed through a wall, rolling as smoke misted off of him._

_"So that's what it does."_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_"_Steve! Are you okay?"

"Oh yea, just peachy!"

"That was a rhetorical question!"

"_Cap, hit the lever."_

_"I need a minute here!"_

_"Lever, now!"  
_

_"_Ah, screw it!" I spun around and grabbed Captain America's forearms and pulled, taking care not to slip. Bullets pinged off the metal behind me.

_"Uh-oh. Help!"  
_

Steve grabbed the lever and yanked down. The shots continued to ring out until they ended suddenly with a flash of red and gold and a ting. Captain America collapsed on the ground panting and sweating bullets as he got his breath back. An aircraft flew by overhead and lightning ran through me. "No! Loki!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o

_"Sorry, boss. The god rabbited."_

I ventured into the cell area where Loki had escaped, I had to see it or I wouldn't believe it. What met my eyes sent daggers to my heart. "No..."

_"You stay awake. Eyes on me."_

_"No. I'm clocking out here."_

_"Not an option."_

_"It's okay, boss. This was never gonna work if they didn't have something to..." Fury bowed his head before looking at me and getting up. Two others came to pick up Agent Coulson's body.  
_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

I leaned against the wall during the meeting. I'm not sure how it happened but Fury seemed to have pulled me into this group. Natasha was taking care of Barton in his room so they weren't here. It was just Steve, Tony, and me. I was in too much pain to try to sit down. My ribs were hurting something awful and elephants were dancing in my head and all over the rest of my body. I didn't pay attention as Fury spoke, I had heard it all before in the movie. My throat tightened as Stark stood up stiffly as Fury was one chair away from him. He lifted his eyes to mine as he walked past and flicked his hand.

_"Well, it's an old-fashioned notion."_

I left and followed Stark.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where are your parents, Katrina?"

"Gone. Are you okay?" I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Yea, fine. Where did they go?" He shifted the subject again.

"Please don't lie to me Stark. I know you aren't fine." He glanced up at me again with those hard eyes that had gone through many things. He looked older than he had just one hour ago.

"Let's come to a compromise. You tell me your past sense you're not in the S.H.E.I.L.D. database and I'll tell you how I feel." Well that's not a very even exchange now is it?

"Fine, you first." He gave me a dark look for he had a short fuse right now.

"I wouldn't say that we were best buddies but its still a blow to know he died. You were there when he died. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was there when he went. I'm okay I guess. I killed somebody today Stark. I killed somebody. I've never killed anyone before. If I had I would be locked up by now. I've never wanted to kill anyone before." I took a shaky breath as I tried to wrap my head around it. He stayed silent, analyzing how it could possibly feel like to be an innocent person chucked into this chaos and killing another person for the first time.

"What happened to your parents, Katrina? Tell me."

"My father met my mother in a park. He said I looked just like her you know? Even though I have his eyes I looked like my mother. Two years after they started dating they moved in together. He said it was the happiest time of his entire life. They had me a year later. He said I changed her, made her anxious and I was taking everything out of her. He said I ruined her. She deserted us the day after I turned two years old. I haven't seen her since then. My father kept a neutral but detached act going until I turned seven and then he starting yelling at me for chasing her off. He hated for it. It went to the bar and got drunk every night. Became one of the regulars at all the local bars. Spent all of his money there. I would be lucky if I didn't go to bed hungry. He said I was a waste of his money and when I was ten he called me a wench for being here and getting all the older boys attention in the neighborhood. They had started calling dibs on me for when I became dating age. Talking sweet and boosting themselves up. It pissed my father off so bad that when ever he saw them he would yell at them for liking a wench and that they should know better. After a while they stopped. They started giving me dirty looks like I was trash on the corner. When I was twelve my salvation came in the form of heartbreak.

"My father was driving home from getting high and drunk and he got in a wreck. He wasn't wearing his seat belt and he was speeding. They say that I shouldn't worry because it was painless for him. That he went quickly and didn't feel a thing. I lived with my grandmother, his mother, until I was fifteen and she allowed me to get my own apartment. She checks in on me twice a week to see if I need anything that I can't get for myself. I had just come home from the movies when a storm broke out and lasted a few days and when I went to go watch it again so I could see it all the way through they said they didn't have it anymore. I'm guessing that's when Jarvis or somebody got the tip that I knew something and when I was walking home I ran into Loki. He kidnapped me, I escaped, and Agent Coulson brought me here. That's my story."

He nodded, "Don't worry, I've got Daddy problems too."

**Yay! Here's one that's longer than the others. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	6. Making It Personal

**Ok, don't expect this all too often but here is another chapter right after the previous. I felt like writing again because I had deprived myself and my readers from some fluff between Kat and Loki. Enjoy, my sweets!**

I was getting a grip of myself again when Rogers came in. He looked like he wanted to talk with Tony. Of course he would, that was in the movie... _The one I've been chucked into._ I thought bitterly. I glanced between him and Tony, who was still watching over my shoulder in a semi companionable silence. "I'll go check on Natasha." I stood from the rail I was sitting on over the drop that had sucked Thor out of the helicarrier. I brushed past Tony and out the door behind Steve without looking him in the eye.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

It almost felt like sleep walking as I ventured through the maze of hallways with agents still cleaning up from the fight. There were small pools of blood here and an abandoned shell casing there.

_"There's another girl on board now. You wouldn't have heard of her before all this happened."_

_"The Frost one?"_

_"Yeah, her. I think she's gone through as much trouble in her life as the rest of us did when we were younger."_

_ "The rest of us being who?"_

_"You and me and some of the others. She's seen what's happened in the world. She's knows what the darker roads lead to."_

_"Yea, Loki's after her. Why are you telling me this?" He snapped at the memory of what had just been._

"_Clint. I think she could be trained to be one of us. You're going to be all right."_

_"You know that?" he chuckled. He strained against the straps confining his wrists, "Is that what you know? I've got no window. I have to flush him out."_

_"You got to level out. It's going to take time."_

_"Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and stuff something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?"_

_"You know that I do."_

_"Why am I back? How did you get him out?"_

_"I hit you really hard on the head."_

_"Thanks. How many agents did I-"_

_"Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This is mysteries and magic and nothing we were ever trained for."_

_"Loki. Did he get away?"_

_"Yeah."_

Finally I found them. I hesitated at the door and considered knocking but Clint's eyes lifted to mine before going back to Natasha. She turned around and waved me in. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" I breathed, my heart jumping to my throat and being in the same room with both spies at the same time.

Natasha shook her head before turning back to Barton, "We were discussing Loki's whereabouts. Clint, do you know where he is?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask." I bit my tongue to stay silent. I could blow this whole thing wide open. Should I? That would save Manhattan a lot of damage. But then everything that needed to play out wouldn't be done. I kept my face neutral in a desperate attempt to save myself. Natasha got up from Clint bed as he sat up and got the cup of coffee she had just poured for him. "He's going to make his play soon, though. Today." My eyes shot up to his. He was watching Natasha. They started to act as though I wasn't there. I blended into the wall to let them have their scene together. If I wasn't so worried my eyes would have been shining at the prospect of getting these two together. They would be great.

"We got to stop him."

"Yeah? Who's "we"?"

"I don't know. Whoever's left."

"Well, if I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket, I would sleep better, I suppose." I fought not to clinch my jaw, believing that even the slightest movement would catch his attention and pull him away from Natasha.

"Now you sound like you." Apparently they didn't label me in anyway of being a threat if they could forget about me this completely. Well, I guess I wasn't really a threat to them. They could probably kill me in a second.

"But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier." Natasha's eyes dropped. "Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?" Her eyes came back up to his.

"He didn't. I just..."

"Natasha." He was so gentle with her. I doubt he would act that way with anyone else on this ship and maybe even off it. _I've been compromised..._

_"_I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I would like to wipe it out." I cleared my throat. Their heads snapped towards me with the very faintest shadow of shock in the back of their eyes. But that's all I needed to know they had gotten caught up in each other and forgot me. I hid a smile my scratching the bridge of my nose.

"Clint, this is Katrina Vivian Frost. Coulson picked her up hardly a week ago. She's the one I was telling you about. Katrina, this is my partner, Agent Barton." Barton stood up and stepped to me, extending his hand.

"Hello." His eyes searched my face as I could imagine them doing to anyone elses. Habit of a spy.

I smiled, "Hi. I've been wanting to meet you for a while honestly."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0

_"Is she alright?"_

_"She's got her own problems to deal with, just like the rest of us." Tony said roughly. _

_"Was he married?"_

_"No. There was a cellist, I think."_

_"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man."_

_"He was an idiot."_

_"Why? For believing?"_

_"For taking on Loki alone."_

_"He was doing his job."_

_Tony scoffed, "He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have..."_

_"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony."_

_"Right, I've heard that before."_

_"Is this the first time you lost a soldier?"_

_Tony stiffened immediately and spun on his heels, "We are not soldiers. I'm not marching to Fury's fife." _

_Steve shook his head, "Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now, we got to put that behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source," Tony looked to the side and the red stain on the wall left by Agent Coulson, "If we can put together a list-"_

_"Loki made this personal."_

_"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we line. Why?"_

_"To tear us apart."_

_"Yeah, divide and conquer is great but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants! He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."_

_"Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart." Steve starting catching onto Tony's/Loki's scheme._

_"That's just previews. This is, this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered..." Tony stopped and his jaw dropped and it hit him. Steve raised his eyebrows as he, too, understood. "Son of a bitch." Tony climbed down the stairs and they exited the room._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0_

_The door opened with a whooshing sound as Steve stepped into Barton's room, "Time to go."_

I looked up from where I was setting at the edge of the bed talking with Natasha.

"Go where?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" Another door opened to the bathroom and Agent Barton came in. I felt the suspicion roll off of Steve. I got up and laid my hand on his shoulder to let him know it was safe.

"I can." Steve and Natasha exchanged a glance and Natasha nodded.

"You got a suit?" Barton nodded. "Then suit up." He stepped out the door.

I glanced at the two then at Natasha, "Do you have something better I could wear for a fight?" She did a quick survey of the baggy clothes I was wearing and pulled me out the door after a very brief conversation with Barton. We ran to her room and I was surprised at just how much leather she had in the 'closet'. Even though I was taller than her she had something for me to wear. Changing quickly with her helping I started strapping the weapons back on. She gave me a short glance with a raised eyebrow before we ran back out the door and onto the deck. My stomach was in chaos when we reached the men. I knew the movie version of what was coming and I was terrified. Going against an agent was scary enough, but now a god and an alien army? I might as well die now. I should warn them... I should warn them. Tony gave a sharp look to my attire before heading on his way.

We strode onto the jet and the pilot stood up, "Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here."

"Son, just don't." Captain America gave the man a look as though he were scolding a child.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Sir."_

_"Agent Hill."_

_"Those cards, they were in Coulson's locker, not his jacket."_

_"They needed the push." Fury looked down through the glass as the jet raced below._

_"We have an unauthorized departure from Bay 6."_

_"They found him. Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity."_

_"Uh, actually, I'm planning to threaten you."_

_"You should have left your armor on for that."_

_"Yeah. It's seen a bit of mileage, and you've got the glow stick of destiny." Loki smirked at the scepter in his hand. "Would you like a drink?"_

_Loki shifted the scepter from one hand to the other, "Stalling me won't change anything."_

_"No, no. Threatening. No drink? Are you sure? I'm having one."_

_"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"_

_"The Avengers." Loki gave Tony a confused look. Tony rolled his eyes, "That's what we call ourselves. We're sort of like a team. "Earth's mightiest heroes"-type thing."_

_"Yes, I've met them."_

_"Yeah. It takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a headcount here. Your brother, the demigod," a disgusted look crossed Loki's face as he shook the scepter in his left hand, "a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend. A man with breathtaking anger-management issues, a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."_

_"That was the plan."_

_"Not a great plan. Oh, wait. Did I mention Katrina is one of us now? Oh yes, she keeps showing up at the best times and Fury has added her to our group. You have most definitely gotten on her bad side. And I don't think you want to be on that side. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."_

_"I have an army."_

_"We have a Hulk."_

_Bewildered, Loki asked, "I thought the beast had wandered off."_

_"You... You're missing the point. There is no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."_

_Loki walked forward slowly, his eyes menacing, "How will your friends have time for me when they are so busy fighting you?" _Ting! Ting! _"This usually works."_

_"Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon. One out of five..." Loki grabbed Tony by the throat and tossed him across the room. "Jarvis, anytime now,"_

_Loki grabbed him again, "You will all fall before me."_

_"Deploy, deploy!"_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0_

Oh. My. God. As if the day could get any worse. "Natasha? What is that?" All of us were already bruised up by the fight on the helicarrier and now from getting thrown around when Loki blasted the jet. I had banged my arm on the ceiling when I had grabbed to poles to keep myself from flying everywhere in the jet and I had narrowly dodged getting struck by Steve's heel. A deafening roar blasted in the air from the creature we were staring at that was coming out of the portal. We just stared as it flew overhead, ejecting even more Chitauri onto the neighboring buildings.

"Stark, are you seeing this?"

"Seeing. Still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?"

"Just keep me posted."

I didn't think anything of it as we listened to the air whistle behind us as we took cover from the Chitauri. I guess I wouldn't have even had any warning if Captain America hadn't turned to help me down as well. "Katie, look out!" But as things happen around here, it was too late. I was off the ground before I had time to fully register his words, I had been grabbed by the elbow that I banged up and pulled onto one of the flying chariots. I screamed bloody murder, too. And in my moment of reckless rage at all the things going wrong in my life right now I spun and let my other hand fly. My knuckles split as my fist broke something. Something that wasn't the slimy skin of the Chitauri that I had been expecting. Oh no, it was the opposite. It was _Loki_ I had just punched. _Again_. It was Loki's nose that I had somehow miraculously broken. And it made me even angrier.

"Let go of me! What the hell do you want?! Why do you have to ruin everything!" That made him mad.

"You listen to me right now! I'm going to be your King and you will obey me! You will not talk to me in such-" I slapped him. I was so furious with him that I didn't care whatever punishment was probably going to come my way if he became king. No, he wouldn't become my King.

"You have no right to talk to me that way either! What makes you so high and mighty? What!" He locked his jaw and his eyes were frozen in anger as he spun the chariot to the side and into an underground parking garage. He grabbed my wrist and tried to drag me to an elevator. Snarling at him, I tried to yank myself away and grabbed a hold of whatever I could. Thankfully, it was one of those yellow cement poles. I wrapped my legs around and twisted so that I could reach around with my free arm and grab my other elbow. He gave a swift tug and my wrist popped painfully. I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming out as my shoulder dislocated. He let go of my wrist and I made a futile run for it. I screamed as his arms wrapped around my waist and with a sharp tug he had thrown me over his shoulder. I kicked and hit and screamed my protest as he punched the button in the glowing elevator. Why! Why was this happening to me? I was just supposed to be a Junior To Be, I had just gotten finished with my Sophomore year. I was supposed to be in a world where everything from MARVEL was just in movies and books and comics. The only thing that kept me from going after his head was his damned helmet.

"I'm only going to say it once more, Loki! Let me go!"

"Good, I don't have to hear you say it again, then." He snapped coldly. I snarled again as my palms heated up once the elevated door opened up into a hotel room.

"What the hell are we doing here, Loki? You can't just drag me around where ever you please. Damn it, I'm going to hurt you!" And without further ado I was thrown unceremoniously onto the floor.

"You want to know what makes me better than you? I'm a _GOD! _I am Loki of Asgard!" He towered above in all his armor and menace with the scepter held rigidly in one hand.

But I wouldn't give up there, "And what am I? If I'm not mortal how am I any lower than you? What am I!"

"You are half mortal. That is what makes you weaker than me. All mortals are weaker than gods and I shall prove it to you. Bring her in!" I was shocked into silence when two of his rogue agents brought in a large black bag with a zipper on the front. They laid it on the floor and left us. It almost looked like... No, it couldn't be. _He killed 80 people in two days. _

"You didn't kill somebody and steal their body did you?" my voice was barely a whisper.

"No, not this one. She died on her own when she found you missing and the authorities couldn't locate where you were. She had a heart attack. I found her at your apartment."

"No." It couldn't be what he was implying. Gingerly I crawled over to the body sized bag and gripped the zipper. What would happen if I looked? I had to look. I had to know if he was telling the truth. My hand trembled as I slid the zipper across the bag. It started at the feet then up to the edge of the simple and modest but beautiful dress, then up to the belted waist, then the aged face of a woman who used to bring sunshine wherever she went. Her faded honey hinted hair falling out of its usual but and just the faintest trace of color left to her lips. Her heart shaped face was pinched from the pain she had gone through in her last moments. Vivian. "Grandmother... No! Your lying! She can't be dead. You've put her in some kind of coma or poisoned her or killed her with some sort of spell!"

"No, Katrina." Something inside me snapped open and a small fire burst forth that I had never known was in me. I fire that had denied me until this day. One that I could always feel somewhere at the bottom of my soul but never reach.

"You're lying, Loki! She's not dead! Make her come back!" Heat crawled up my arms as I watched the escaping locks of Loki's raven hair blow in a fierce wind.

"No, Katrina! She is gone. I can't bring life back."

The wind knocked a mirror over that had been hanging on the wall. It landed on a corner and shards blew out of it and into the wind. "Then what are you good for, Loki? My father is dead, my mother is gone, and now my grandmother has left me behind too. Everything I had is gone! You say I'm still half mortal. That I'm still weak. Then what's the other half of me, Loki? Tell me!"

"Katrina, stop. You're going to burn yourself if you don't stop! Look at your arms!" I glanced down at my arms and watched the flames flicker around my fingers. It filled me with a wild joy to see it. _Magic... That's what's been locked away behind those walls and in that cage._

"Don't tell me what to do, Loki. Who am I?" I pulled one of the knives out of its sheath that was strapped onto my thigh and stepped towards him.

"You're what everybody else is where I came from. What everyone is in Asgard." He took on a stance that yelled I was going to start a loosing fight. Ice crept up my arms and extinguished the fire. But it didn't stop. Furious, I threw the knife at him but he dodged easily and lunged at me. He gripped my arms behind my back and yanked on all the straps that were keeping the weapons to my body. His breath was warm against my neck but his presence froze me to the core. The wind pushed up against him as I tried to release myself.

"Let go, Loki."

"No. You are going to stop before I consider thinking about it." His hands tightened on me painfully until I stopped.

"Loki, let go. Please." my voice cracked from grief as I looked at my grandmother's body again. He let go of my arms but his arms slid around my waist as he backed up until he was against the wall. He slid down and dragged me with him until he could readjust me to wear my legs were wrapped around his waist and the only other choice I had from looking him in the face was to lean against him and lay my head on his shoulder. Orphan. I'm an orphan. The wall I had just started rebuilding shook violently, threatening to collapse. The only thing keeping me from completely coming apart was Loki's hands working on my back. In the back of my mind I was aware that there was a ware going on just outside and I was straddling the god responsible for it. But he was also the one responsible for me finding out that I wasn't completely human. I shuddered against as I let my eyes close. I was so tired and wounded. _So is everybody else here... _But they were meant to be in this world. I was not.

"I'm sorry, Katrina."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I must have fallen asleep... But there couldn't have been that much time that's passed, it still noon. And I was alone in that abandoned hotel room laid out on the couch. "Loki?" Nothing. "The ass that he is!" I froze. I fell asleep on Loki. _On Loki! _Oh that gave me a rush that was wrong in so many ways. I rolled my shoulders as I stood up and winced at a slight pain. Once again Loki has shocked me. I glanced down at the shoulder that used to be dislocated. I searched for the my weapons but came up empty. He was sending me into a war without protection?! Of course. He thinks I'm going to sleep through this entire thing. Well he's got something else coming if he believes he can push me out of the way so easily. I ran for the door, not knowing exactly what I intended to do once I was out in the war again.

**Okay there you all go! Some Loki and Katrina time with both of them pissed X) I'll give you a little hint for the upcoming chapter; somebody is going to develope some Daddy feelings! Guess who it's going to be and tell me my sweets! I'm going to get started on the next chapter right after I post this one so that I have it on the way. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! I love you all when you review. I love your enthusiasm ****Ellize Avalon and I want to thank XxLilypopxX again for your support!**


	7. Disobidient

**Hello again everybody. I was so happy to be able to show Katrina a few of Katrina's powers to you guys and to have achieved a chapter where she was really emotionally unstable and angry at Loki. I wanted to see if I could make it work. I tried to give you guys a little bit of a hint in the last two chapters who would be developing Daddy feelings for Katrina. I like this choice cause now it opens up some more doors for her and is going to give her some free time for S.H.E.I.L.D. and it well add a bit of tension in the chapters to come. Now to something that just happened at home, I broke my closet door XP! I was closing it and it just came off the hinges. Please enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapters. Disclaimer-I do not own MARVELS.**

"We've got civilians still trapped up here."

"Katie, watch out! That was Loki!"

Natasha grabbed her earpiece, "Stark, Loki grabbed Katrina. Ouch! I think she just punched him."

"What? How the hell did Loki get a hold of Katie again?"

"He flew by when we were taking cover and pulled her up. They're heading down town."

"Alright. I'll keep an eye out for her."... "Well, we got it's attention. What the hell was step two?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, this all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse."

"Sorry."

"No, no. We could use a little worse."

"Stark, we got him."

"Banner?"

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to- There she is!"

"Katrina?!"

"Damn it! I just passed but I can't go back, cause, well, this..." Iron Man zoomed around the corner seconds before a squadron smashed the building behind him.

"I don't see how that's a party."

"Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0

I'm really not sure how to explain just how mad I am at Loki right now. The brute left me to sleep away the war with my grandmother's body. And he probably thought I would just go right along with his plan. As though I was his pet. He probably thought he could just toy with me and I would chase right after him. Ha! I'll chase after him alright. But most definitely not the way he would be expecting. If I found him again when the rest of the Avengers weren't around I wouldn't let him over power me so easily. Not with what he just did. I wasn't going to just lay down and let him walk all over me. It would be a cold day in hell before that happened... He could probably make Hell freeze couldn't he... Isn't Hel his daughter? Does he have kids? The movies didn't mention that.

I ran out the door and down the street with Chitauri flying overhead. My heart thundered against my rib cage as I prayed that they wouldn't attack me. Well, I don't think Loki warned them to leave me alone. Several landed around me in a wide spread circle. I glanced up quickly as a squadron followed a red and gold dart. Iron Man... That means the others are just across the corner! I tried to summon fire to blast the slime balls but it wouldn't come. I'll admit it, I panicked. That's right, I did one of the worst things you could possibly do in a situation like this. Panic. They all screamed at me as they stepped forward as a unit, their heads twitching. I did the only thing I could think of. I screamed right back at the and lunged. A blue shot grazed my side as I went for the closest one. I used him as a shield as the others fired. I thought this was a crude way to get a weapon but hey, a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do.

It didn't take long for this alien to drop and I grabbed his gun thing and ran for cover. The explosive sound that the squadron made gave me the opportunity that I needed. It distracted the Chitauri momentarily. I blasted the nearest one's head off before turning and firing at the others. I had taken down two other before they all became completely focused. The gun things had a little pressure sensor thing that acted as the trigger. I would have been fascinated by it if I had the time to be. The remaining three advanced car after car. I shot one as it was moving between cars and another when it charged. I couldn't spot the third. I sank down to the asphalt and pressed my back against the taxi. I had never been in a situation like this but it was as thought my senses went into overdrive and picked up almost everything. Something landed on the taxi and I lunged out of the way before the asphalt I had been sitting on got boiled by the shot. I fired as soon as I got aim and was rewarded with blue liquid splattering my face.

I tried to wipe some of it off but that just succeeded in smearing it. I decided to leave it me and hoped it wouldn't stain my skin. Would alien blood do that? Shaking my head I ran for the corner that Iron Man had disappeared behind. I cried out in relief when I saw all of them. I had never been so grateful to see anybody in my life. It made my heart hurt. I wasn't really expecting anything to happen when I reached them, just a "Good, you're ok. Let's go fight some more and protect Earth." But that's not what I got. I got the life squeezed out of me by a red suit of armor. The Chitauri around us roared and we quickly broke up and put our backs to each other. I eyed the Hulk for a moment before nodding,

"Bruce."

He snorted at me before roaring back at the Chitauri.

I knew that somewhere in the air Loki would be sending the rest of his army, so I simply looked up to see the rest of the creatures that would probably make or break my life. "Look up."

Stark spoke up quickly, "Call it, Captain."

"All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton I want you on that you. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. You go the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Gonna give me a lift?"

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas."

"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up. Natasha and I will stay on the ground. We keep the fighting here. Katrina, find any strays that you can and get them to cover. Should anything that moves that isn't human or one of us. Find something to protect yourself with. And Hulk... Smash." The Hulk grinned before going off on a child hood delights rampage. I shivered as the storm clouds gathered above Manhattan. Can I make lightning? Fire didn't work earlier, how am I going to do something else.

I ran into the nearest buildings and searched as quickly as possible while being frank with the work. "Hello? Is anybody still in here?" I called out in an apartment building. Something whimpered down the hall. I ran to where the noise came from and opened a door to a small boy. He couldn't have been older than five. "Where's your mother, Sweetheart?" He shook his head. "You don't know?" He nodded and scooted away from me. I glanced down at the Chitauri gun in my hands and put it down. "Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to find your mommy for you. You have to come with me though, okay?"

He shook his head again, "Strangers are bad. Don't go with strangers." I sighed and kneeled in front of the blonde boy.

"Can we make a deal then?" I asked, hoping against hope that I could use magic again. He boy looked at me curiously and nodded. "If I can show you something neat, will you come with me? Do you want to see?" His hazel eyes sparked again and he nodded. I breathed, hoping this would work, a light breeze blew through the room and I smiled, it was back. Experimenting, I called on water and a heavy dew hung on the carpet we were sitting on. Pushing with flames I changed it into a mist that the wind blew up and molded into a deer. The buck stood still for a moment, watching the boy, before the wind pushed it to run around the room. When the boy tried to touch it, it vanished. His bottom lip wobbled. "Why are you sad, Sweetheart?"

"Wa-was it scared of me? It's gone..."

"No. It wasn't scared. It just moved from out here to in there." I pointed at him. "He's telling you that it's okay to trust me and that there is no reason to be scared of me because I won't hurt you. Just like there was no reason for him to be scared of you because you weren't going to hurt him. Now are you coming with me?" I stood up and looked down at him. Slowly, as though this would determine his whole life, he reached his arms out to me. I gave him a reassuring smile as I picked him up before picking the gun up as well. "Don't worry. This is just to make sure I can protect you." Once more I called out it that apartment but no more answers came.

I hardly got to the street when I was knocked to my knees as the building we had just left behind was blasted at the base. I turn to see what happened, guarding the boy's eyes, and watched as the building slowly started tilting at the seventh floor. Ever so slowly that building started to collapse on itself. I ran, bursting into the surrounding buildings and pausing only for a few seconds to hear any responses. I left immediately when none came. Hoping to avoid the dust caused by the impending collapse I ran quickly and scored the buildings as fast as I could. I found only a few people the police had missed and we made out way into the subway. I ran down the steps with the boy in my arms until I found a few officers maintaining control of the situation with the civilians.

"Hello? Hi, my name is Katrina. I found this boy on the way here, would you mind taking him and finding his family for me?"

"Katie?" I turned at the sound of my name to see a face I had left behind in Germany.

"Mark? I'm so sorry I didn't get in contact with you, I couldn't. It's been chaos for me lately. My grandmother just died you know?" I threw the quickest excuse I could find at him, not caring if it was the one that hurt me the most. A tremor passed through through subway and I flinched, "I really have to go find somebody." I knelt before the little boy, "If you can't find your family I want you to find this spot right here by the number 10 alright? I have to go. Remember that buck, you have nothing to be scared of." With that I got up and ran.

A squadron sized whole had been busted through a museum just a block away and I ran to it. I made it in time to see Thor peeling himself out of the wall from where the hulk had sent him. "Are you alright, Thor?"

He snorted, "Bilge Snipe have done worse."

I chuckled, temporarily letting the situation ease, "What ever you say, Thunder god."

He stormed back over to the street with the Hulk looming behind him, "Come, we have many foes to defeat." We all ran out as I heard Tony shout out over the earpiece to Captain America about the civilians being held in a bank.

"I've found the first place to go, I'll see you guys later!" with that brief warning I took off running as I caught a glimpse of Captain America running for the bank. Please don't get hurt too badly... My sides were cramping and my lungs burned from how much running I had done today. Phew, I wonder how many calories this is burning... Mentally I shook my head, such a stupid thought to have in the middle of a war. Sheesh, how far away could this bank be?

"Stop! Civilian!" I whipped around at the sound of a male's voice shouting at me. Damn, looks like the National Guard finally showed up. I considered running again but how much use would that be? I glanced down at the spear/gun in my hand before looking back up at the soldiers in combat uniform. I shook my arm a little bit and some seemed to freeze for a millisecond before coming back to animation. "Drop the weapon!" What if I didn't want to? What if I wanted to unleash all of my troubles on everyone else? I could make their families now a sliver of the pain that I feel. But they would know that they had been loved by the person that died. I hadn't been. What was I thinking? Of course I wasn't going to harm these people! They were one of the reasons that Earth wouldn't be taken over by Loki. The bastard.

I dropped the gun with a clang and followed orders as they told me to come to them with my hands up. Rolling my eyes and giving an irritated sigh I walked over to them with my hands behind my head. "You need to get into shelter."

"No."

"Civilians aren't meant to be on the battlefield."

"I'm not just a civilian, I've been fighting this entire time. Do you want some pointers on where to go help?" my tone sharpened as the leader glanced at my neck. Which had the mark that was almost faded out. Damn you, Loki. Without waiting for them to reply I said, "I need to go help a friend and get to Stark Tower immediately. Now I need-" I was cut off as the building behind me was blasted open and a man was thrown out. Forgetting about my audience I screamed, "Captain!" I know that he is supposed to live in the movie but this looked so much worse in real life. "Captain!"

Very gingerly he got up and slid down the side of the car he had dented in, gasping. "Captain! Oh thank God. It's going to be okay, you saved them." When I reached him I was so worried I would hurt him if I touched him I settled for brushing his hair across his forehead and grasping onto his wrists while he gained his composure again. The civilians were escorted out of the bank and I caught the eye of an older girl with hair almost as long as mine. I gave her a brief, reassuring smile before she was carted off with the rest.

"How do I get to Stark Tower?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"Director Fury, the council has made a decision."_

_"I recognize the Council has made a decision. But given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I have elected to ignore it."_

_"Director, you're closer than any of our subs. You scramble that jet..." the council man droned on forcefully but wearily._

_"That is the island of Manhattan, council man. Until I'm certain my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against the civilian population."_

_"If we don't hold them here, we lose everything."_

_"If I send that bird out, we already have." Fury closed the conference abruptly._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_"Hawkeye!" Natasha called as Loki fired again._

_"Nat, what are you doing?"_

_"Ugh, a little help."_

_"I got him." Hawkeye notched his arrow, took aim, and fired as they flew past. Loki, with his superior skills, caught the arrow, no longer seeing it as a threat to his health as he looked over his shoulder. BOOM! The seemingly unthreatening arrow that Loki had been holding blew up in his face and caused him to go flying back into the Stark Tower with a groan as Natasha landed on the roof._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0_

I looked up as a large green form climbed up the Stark Tower and jumped onto the landing, roaring at a victim I could not see. That meant Loki was about to get him ass handed to him on a silver platter. I grinned as I ran into the building and searched for the elevator. I know, you shouldn't use elevators in dangerous circumstances like this but I decided if I got stuck in Stark's elevator I could just wait until the war ended and have him come save me. Or I could get out of the top and climb for however long that took. Even though that in itself would be terrifying. Come to think of it, I had a nightmare once where I had to do that in some building in New York. I'm not quite sure of the reason now.

Finally I came across the elevator and punched the up bottom. Crap. What floor? Ugh... 30? I could just take the stairs until I got to the right level after that... I punched the bottom and my tummy lurched as the elevator started to climb up and up. Smooth jazz played as I tapped my foot impatiently. When the doors opened I raced out and looked out the window. I would have to run a few floors up. Taking a deep breath I ran for the stairs and went up two at a time. How I hate running right now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0

_"Enough! You are, all of you, beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature. And I will not be bullied by..." Having had enough, the Hulk picked Loki up by his legs and smashed him back and forth on the ground._

_"Puny god." he scoffed. Loki let out a high pitched whimper that was the sound a person made when it was painful to breath._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0_

I stepped out of the stair well as soon as the Hulk was gone, "You're a very cruel god, Loki. And I think you fully deserved that." I walked up to him and promptly sat on his chest, making him whimper again in the pain I just brought back with renewed vengeance. "Want to tell me why you left me alone on the couch?" My voice was chilly as he tried to move. I readjusted myself so that I had a knee pressing into his ribcage.

"You were supposed to stay. You were asleep. I had a war to finish." I dug my knee into him a bit more so that he couldn't recover.

"I was supposed to stay, huh? And what would have happened if I did?" I hissed at him.

"You would have been rewarded. You would have come to stand by my side while I ruled this petty world."

"I don't believe you." I laughed, "And if this world is so petty how did this happen?" I motioned to the indentions he had left in the floor. I did not pay attention to the fact the gesture made me loosen my hold on him. His tongue isn't the only part about him that is like a snake. He's moves as quickly as one too. Before I could blink he had me straddling his waist again with my feet between his cloak and his armor before flipping us over and groaning at the pain the swift movement caused him. And I'm once again ashamed to say that I made a similar noise but for a different reason. Just how long had it been since he had touched me? Since he had straddled my waist when I laid naked with only the blankets and his clothing separating us on his bed? What, maybe a week?

He seemed to catch on to my train of thought as his gorgeous green eyes zeroed in on my lips. I know he could tell my heart sped up into an erratic pace. My breathing became uneven as he slowly leaned down, dragging the moment out to torment me. I knew he was going to do it whether I objected or not and by the gods I wanted that. I wanted what I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have wanted him to kiss me. I shouldn't have butterflies suddenly raging in my tummy while it tried to to back flips. He stopped an inch away from my face and smirked down at me, "You want this, I know you do, even if you try to deny it. I want it too, Katrina." His voice was gravelly with an emotion I had been almost completely foreign to until he waltzed into my life. He waited to see if I would provoke him in anyway either to make him get off or go further. But I wasn't going to give him the opportunity to push me over the edge quite so easily. No, I would make him go all the way if he really wanted it.

Letting loose an impatient growl his lips crashed onto mine. They felt rougher than I had thought they would and it shocked me. My body betrayed me and tried to draw him in closer, my legs tightening around him and pulling him to me. Surprisingly, he started out fairly gently, his lips had the faint tang of salt from an ocean breeze. His lips moved against mine, forcing me to react back to them and I responded in kind. He moved against me as he deepened the kiss and sparks already started shooting behind my eyes. I won't lie, I've kissed several boys in my life, but none of them even came within ten miles of this. No, how could they? He's probably had hundreds of years of practice if not thousands. Oh. My. God. I almost died when he ran his tongue across the seam of my lips forcefully.

Not being able to resist him, I opened up and was presented with a very heady and wonderful taste as his tongue slipped in my mouth. Oh, this taste couldn't have come from Earth, it had to be something from Asgard. Something that made you burn and melt inside. Yes, that was what he was doing. He was burning me with his lips and mouth. But damn, if he was fire, I wouldn't care if I got burned. I arched against him, moaning, as he massaged my tongue with his before starting a battle for dominance. He won quite easily as I had no experience with something as wild as him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0

"Director Fury is no longer in command. Override order 7-Alpha-1-1."

"7-Alpha-1-1, confirmed. We're going for takeoff."

"Sir, we have a bird in motion! Anyone on the deck, we have a rogue bird. We need to shut it down. Repeat, takeoff is not authorized."

"Stark, do you hear me? You have a missile headed straight for the city."

"How long?"

"Three minutes, max. The payload will wipe out Midtown."

"Jarvis, put everything we got into the thrusters."

"I just did."

"Package is sent. Detonation in 2 minutes, 30 seconds, mark."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

"I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down."

I jerked at the sound of Natasha's voice in the earpiece.

"Do it!"

"No, wait."

"Stark, these things are still coming."

"I've got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip."

"Save the rest for the turn, J."

"Sir, shall I try Ms. Potts?"

"Might as well."

I shoved Loki off as Iron Man scrapped by his tower with the nuke harder than I should have been able to, plus the wind really did help. He landed harder than what was good for him and got the breath knocked out of him again. "I'm sorry, I really have to go." I bolted for the elevator when he made to attempt to move at first and was taken up to the top of the building where Natasha stood with the scepter. I watched with my hand over my mouth as Iron Man disappeared into space with the missile.

"Come on, Stark."

"Close it."

I pointed to a falling red comet, "Look!"

"Son of a gun."

"He's not slowing down."

"Is he breathing?" Iron Man lay motionless on the ground in front of the Hulk, Thor, and Captain America. They all leaned back as it washed over them. Furious, the Hulk roared at the motionless body.

Tony gasped, "What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." Captain America sat back, nodding at his own thoughts.

"We won."

Tony laid his head back down, "All right, yay! Hurray. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."

"We're not finished yet." Thor reminded them in a deep voice.

"And then shawarma after."

**Okay, I promised XxLilypopxX that I would have this story done yesterday but I'm about 30 minutes late, please forgive! I was watching Sherlock Holmes with my mom and cleaning my room. Oh how I hate cleaning my room. It's really not that dirty but I still have to redo everything almost every week, it really sucks. You know what I mean? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and no it's not the ending! Please review my lovelies! I'm not sure when my next update will be coming, maybe tomorrow(today?) or Friday or maybe next week. I don't know. I was just really in the writing mood this week so I decided to do back to back updates. Again, please review!**


	8. Comfortable With Loki

**Hello again. It hasn't been too long since my last update so don't get yourselves too bent out of shape yet. Although I'm still not sure how much I'm going to be writing in the coming weeks. My schedule is pretty packed for July and I'm just hoping I'll have enough time to write a bunch to keep my creative energies happy =D. But here is another chapter. Please review! Disclaimer; I do not own the MARVELS works. I'm listening to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons so that might play into this chapter. I love this song, my friends just got me into a kick with it. We've been singing along with the radio not stop. It's been a crazy weekend XP. Enjoy!**

The walk back to Stark Tower was pretty quiet. Whatever wounds we had managed to get really started to make themselves known. But the adrenaline was still there, so it wasn't too bad yet. My mind wasn't running a hundred miles an hour anymore but it was still higher than normal. How long until we are allowed to go to bed. The adrenaline crash was going to hit me fast and hard. I really doubted I would have any time before it came. I shook my head as we entered the Tower. We filed to the elevator, all of us too tired to go up the stairs and none of us wanting to take that choice as it would take more time. We all paused as the doors dinged open. "How are we all going to fit?" I almost laughed as I imagined this being in bloopers from the movie. That would have been perfect.

"Erm. Two trips?" Natasha presented the idea. The others all nodded and an idea popped into my mind.

"Or the Hulk and I could go up the stairs while you guys take the elevator..." the Hulk would be able to jump the stairs easily. He just shrugged and the others filed in. I suppressed a snicker and gave him a five second warning before launching onto his back. I laughed as he snorted before lumbering over to the stairwell and ripping the door off it's hinges. And I'll tell you what, my idea earned me another adrenaline rush and a bloody lip from me biting it to keep from screaming. It had been scarier than I had thought. But it was still fun none the less. It turned out that we beat the others.

We all strode over to where I had thrown Loki off and the thought of it brought another rush to my body as flames coursed into my veins. I stood between Captain America and Tony holding the scepter while the Hulk loomed behind me. Loki slowly turned around from dragging himself up the steps to find HawkEye's arrow pointed to his face. His eyes darted around to all of up as he opened his mouth, it was still slightly bruised and swollen from our previous activities, "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." The Hulk snarled as I ran my tongue over my bottom lip, yep, swollen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0

Loki was put into cuffs immediately but I still had to go back to the Subway. The others understood and decided to wait for me. I told them I would try to make it quick. The run over to the station was actually pretty long. I had to keep dodging civilians that were coming out of hiding. I earned my self a few words and a glare or two as I pushed my way through them. I'll say one thing, never keep the people of Manhattan underground and then attempt to get through them all in the opposite direction that they are going. It doesn't go that smoothly.

When I got to the platform I told the boy to wait at I found him standing there with a woman that was almost in hysterics. When he found me in the crowd he called out and I pushed my way to him. He even dragged himself away from the girl to throw himself at me. I gasped in relief that someone had found him and that he was safe as I wrapped my arms around his small torso and squished him to me and he hugged my neck. The woman was behind him in a minute. "Are you Katrina?" the girl's voice was shaky. She looked to be between 18 and 20.

I nodded as the boy let go, "Yes." She sobbed and compulsively wrapped me in a hug. I stiffened and patted her back awkwardly. Strangers usually don't hug me because, well, they're strangers.

"Thank you so much. He told me what you did. I can't thank you enough. I'm Lillian Clifton, I'm his sister."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0

The ride back to the helicarrier had every one being stiff. Clint was sitting across from Loki giving him the death look while Thor sat on his right side. Tony had made a move to be on his other side but I beat him. Bruce raised his eyebrows at me from his spot by the cockpit. He was in his human form now, he had gotten dressed while I was on my way back. I didn't look back at him. We were heading back for the night just for the scientists to scrape together last minute things before sending Thor and Loki back on their way to Asgard. In the back of my mind I could think about all the things that would be on the news for the next couple of months. Would we slowly sink into the background like so many other things? Or would we have to be on guard in public at all times. Would anybody know I was connected to this whole thing? Could I go back to school this year like everybody else? My tired mind tried to start itself back up again but it couldn't handle the crash that was sweeping through my system.

My fight only lasted a minute or so. Plus, closing my eyes hadn't helped my case much. My head sank and I would like to believe it wasn't my fault for the shoulder that it rested on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0

**Loki's P.O.V**

Loki had several things going through his mind as they all sat down in their places around him. He couldn't help but find humor in the stone faced glare the strong hearted mortal was giving him from across the isle. Thor sitting beside him was not pleasing and canceled out the humor he found in the mortal across from them. He had been slightly shocked when Katrina had chose to sit on his other side. He would have thought she would sit as far from him as possible or over by the beast... They seemed to get along well. Jealously trickled into him at the thought. Why had he fallen to the point of becoming interested in such a being?_ She has a chance... She can change, she has the blood, she can do it. _ His thoughts threaded to her as he became aware of her at his side again.

The spark that shone in her was stronger than the others, but still weaker than Thor's and his own. _But it doesn't have to be. _He instantly shoved the thought out of his mind and he tried to concentrate again. But her scent seemed powerful in his nostrils and he couldn't block her out. Such a delicate thing... He remembered his short time broken nose and her magic. _With thorns. _She was the lone rose in the winter that still bloomed blood red with thorns as sharp as daggers. The girl could probably be polished into something greater. His thoughts became infatuated with her as he watched her slowly close those storming eyes out of the corner of his eye. He forced himself not to tense up as he watched her head start to droop. He noticed with a smirk as the others instantly stiffened as her headed rested on Loki's shoulder.

Bruce coughed as a small sigh brushed past her lips and Loki strained not to put his hand on her left leg to draw her closer. She was very warm to him and he found it appealing. The heat of Asgard had always felt different to him because he had not been made to know of it. But her warmth was different. She would love Asgard. The magic that surrounded it would attract her like air to a drowning man. Yes, there was very little magic on Earth for her to discover compared to on Asgard. Loki turned his head after catching the look Thor gave Tony when he made a move to wake Katrina as she shifted. It angered Loki that Thor was still standing up for him, he had just stabbed him for Odin's sake! He turned to watch her as she subconsciously scooted her hips away from him and wrapped her arms around his to become more comfortable.

Captain America's breath whistled out of his teeth as the tension has ramped up. Loki mentally sighed, they all expected him to hurt her. They thought he would take advantage of her weakened state as she slept to make one final move on them. It would be possible... He could just grab her arm and teleport away... Oh the things that he could do to her with no interruptions from these mortal morons. Even if she used her magic she would get tired easily since she had just discovered it and didn't have practice. But no, he didn't have enough magical strength left to teleport both of them away, let alone himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0

I must have crashed hard in order to have not noticed us landing. Tony ended up jerking me awake while the others escorted Loki away. I knew I was in trouble at once for the accident of me falling asleep on Loki's shoulder. I hadn't thought it would be comfortable but it was. When had I thought of falling asleep on Loki's shoulder?! Anyways, once we got inside Tony herded me into the lab and locked the door before sitting me in a chair and looming in front of me. Oh did he look happy. Not. His jaw was locked and he was tapping his toe furiously. I guessed Bruce would be coming in soon but I didn't know when. It took Tony a while to finally decide to take off his Iron Man suite while he loosened his jaw.

I'll be truthful, I was starting to become afraid of what he was going to say to me when he finally regained the ability to talk. When Bruce finally walked in he glanced between Tony and me and gave me a slightly sympathetic look. He hurried into the corner to get a needle then walked over to me with one of those wippy things. I blanched and stuttered. "W-what the hell is that for?"

He sighed, " S.H.E.I.L.D. likes blood samples of every one they have close contact with. Don't look so worried, it's not like your an alien about to be discovered." If only you knew. I started to become nauseous at the thought and closed my eyes. "Scared of needles?" I shook my head as he wiped a spot on my arm clean. "It's alright to admit to being scared of something, Katie. I won't judge you for it, I promise." he gave me a kind smile before drawing blood. I watched my downfall fill the glass tube and my stomach rolled again.

"I'm not scared of needles." I breathed as I clenched my other fist, my nails biting into my palm. He sighed again and nodded.

"I still promise not to judge." He walked out to head off to a different lab I could imagine.

Unfortunately, that was about the time Tony unlocked his jaw. He turned back to me, still rigid, "You seem very comfortable with Reindeer Games." I stayed silent for my own sake. Trying not to push him into more of a temper. I really don't think I want to see him with a temper. "Why did you sit by him?"

I took a breath before answering, "I wanted to prove to myself that I could."

"Well, good job. Now what happened when he grabbed you! Yeah, I know about that, Natasha told me." He bit out sarcastically.

"He told me that all mortals were weak. He showed me my grandmother's body. Told me she had died a couple days ago. He threatened me that when he became King I would obey him to the fullest."

"But she's your only living relative isn't she?" he was starting to thaw again. I just nodded. He tried to keep his temper, "And how the hell did you get away?"

I turned red, "Er, he left."

"Really? He just left you? Why on earth would he do that?"

Eh, time to exagerate the truth and get out of here sooner, "He knocked me out."

"He hit you?" His temper flared again as his hand whipped out and grabbed my jaw, searching for marks that weren't there.

"He didn't hit me, Stark." I tried to pull away.

"Then how...?" Wow, he must be really mad to get this confused.

A gave him a 'Think about it' look before saying, "Magic?"

"Ah." He seemed unable to keep his temper with me any longer and he let it all whoosh out of him in a breath. "You're really tired aren't you? To be able to fall asleep on Loki, you have to be on the point of collapsing." I just nodded, not telling that it's not all that hard to fall asleep on Loki. This was only the second time. He squeezed my arm before helping me up, "I'm just glad your okay. I'll see you in a bit."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0

I stared up at the bleak ceiling for an hour, unable to fall asleep. _"Don't worry, it's not like your an alien about to be discovered." _Turmoil roiled in me again as the thought crossed my mind for the hundredth time since I had lain in bed. Bruce, you don't know how close you were to the dot. I rolled over again and tried to fall asleep but it kept out of reach. Irritated, I sat up and got dressed after taking a shower. A newer song bounced around in my head as I left my room in a daze. I'm not really sure what I'm doing. Somehow I had conjured that buck again and I was following it through the hallways.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
_ I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
_ I'm breathing in the chemicals_

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

That buck really did like to run. I followed it as it ran straight for several minutes before it lunged down another corridor.

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I yawned as the buck started running faster and I had to pick up my pace to keep up, soon running myself. It became more difficult to sing without a problem.

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow

It turned one more corner before dissipating. Closing my eyes I slid down the wall, wiping my brow off.

Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

"Have I told you that you have a nice voice?" I squeaked and my eyes flew open. He stood inside of another glass cell. Except this one didn't look like it could be ejected out of the air.

"Why aren't there guards watching you?!" I stood up and slammed my palm to the wall to regain my balance.

"They have me under watch by camera. Several I do believe." He gave me an _easy_ smile.

I stood stock still and a bit of curiosity from a side I usually kept locked up slipped out. "And do they see me?" I really couldn't tell what had happened to my voice. It had lowered an octave and became silkier. _Sultry _even.

He smirked, "No."

"What do they see?" I purred. On later inspection, I would be mentally screaming at myself for letting my more, eh, wild side shine out a bit.

His smirk stretched into a smile that exposed his glistening teeth, "Me, sitting against the wall, with my eyes closed."

"So they really don't see you?" He shook his head. Ha! That shows just how good you are with aliens S.H.E.I.L.D.

"I have a told you that before?"

"No, you haven't."

"Would you sing something?" I shrugged and thought of a quick song. I smirked, thinking of how relevant this song was to how he made me feel.

"If you truly wish me to."

"I do." _I do._ That made me think of the wrong thing and I shoved the thought out of my mind.

Ah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby

I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud

Now you're in, and you can't get out

I made my way up to the glass slowly, smirking at him, wondering exactly what he would think of the song.

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again

Now you're in, and you can't get out

Flames seemed to ignite in his eyes even as he made fun of mortal music.

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

"You are aware that I can get out of here, right?" A sliver of uncertainty tainted my resolve but the look in his eyes as he leaned against the glance pushed it out. I gave him a small smile before stepping away from the glass and turning my back to it.

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous

Butterflies exploded in my tummy as his hand came down on my hips. Oh god he did get out. He growled, "I _will _make you want to scream." Shivers raced up my back as I automatically leaned into him. He chuckled and turned around to face him oh so slowly, letting his hands drag across me. He stood there for a minute just watching me and I knew he was making fun of me. Making fun of how easily I randomly wandered around in strange places. I swallowed and his eyes dipped to my neck and then lower. My body started to heat up at just him looking. The butterflies went wild as his left hand tangled itself in my hair as his right hand dropped to cup my ass. My heart quickened and from the smirk on his face I guessed that he heard it. The hand in my hair tugged my head back until it hung to expose the full length of my neck and lift my chest.

His hand dropped to join its brother in order to pull me even closer as he leaned down and grazed his teeth just below my jaw. I shivered as I became a victim to his mouth. He opened his mouth and flicked the tip of his tongue across my fluttering pulse and I shuddered again. Growling, he used his grip on my ass to yank me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist again. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his kissing and biting and nipping trailed lower. I arched myself away from him and hummed with pleasure at the sensation the act caused from stretching against him. His hands kneaded my ass as he bit my shoulder before kissing away the pain and then nipping and sucking my collarbone. "_Oh." _I scrunched my eyes shut as he worked on my body. But I can't let him have all the fun can I?

I stretched back even farther until he was forced to let go. His opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off as I took that advantage over him. And I wouldn't let him when this time. Using my arms around his neck to pull me up, my lips crashed down onto his with my tongue in _his _mouth this time.I slid my tongue over the roof of his mouth and onto his tongue. I had never imagined someone to ever taste as good as he managed to. It must have temporarily shocked him because it took him a second to engage in the battle. His tongue fought against mine as he tried to push his way into my mouth. But I'd be damned if I gave in as easily as last time, even if this was mission impossible. My arms tightened around his neck as his hands squeezed. Smirking against his mouth, I ground against him and that seemed to push a bottom. He slammed my back against the wall and the pain only made me fight harder for dominance.

He lowered us onto the ground as we broke apart for air but we were back at it when I was pressed beneath him. He let go off my ass and wrapped one arm around my waist, drawing me to him, while the other yanked my hands above my head and held them there. I hissed as he slowly started to win dominance again. I broke away from him and gasped, "Sit up." Amazing, he did. He leaned against the wall with me straddling his waist again. I pulled away as he moved to kiss me again. Before he could say anything I let my mouth come down in his jaw and I nipped him. His hands landed on my hips and I noticed after I started kissing his neck that he was trying to move them. Smiling, I slowly rotated my hips against him and a thrill shot through me as I felt him shiver for the first time as finished on his neck. He put his knees up so that I had to lean into him and I put my hands on the wall on either side of his head to keep my balance.

I ground my hips against them and he dared my with his eyes to go harder. Trying to hide my innocence of this matter I put my hands on his chest. I pushed down with more force as I rolled my hips against him again, working into a steady pace. I shivered as pleasure rolled through me at the sight of him and what I was able to do. My god, I could _feel _him. How is this going to end? The thought made my mind come to a screeching halt as he closed his eyes at my administrations. I wasn't ready to go all the way. Silently I worked the was of my hips back down and he opened his eyes again with difficulty. His eyes locked with mine as I finished and waited for most of the heat to leave my body. It took a while for my breathing to come at a normal pace and it would take even longer for my heart to do the same.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I'm just not ready for all of it."

"I know." He brought my mouth down to his gently as he too, tried to calm himself down. When we were finished he spread his legs and I turned to sit between them. This really wasn't good for my system. I had probably just confused my hormones after letting them run wild like that. His arms rested on his bent knees and I curled into a ball against him.

"Loki..." I breathed.

"Hm?" He rested his head on his should and wrapped his arms around me.

"They took a sample of my blood. They'll now I'm not completely human."

He stiffened then relaxed against me, "They'll just have to deal with it. They have more people that should be considered alien or beast than you." I elbowed him in the ribs and he chuckled. "It's the truth, Katrina. As much as you protect them, you really can't deny it."

"Okay." I sighed and leaned my head back onto his shoulder. I watched his beautiful eyes and face for a while before letting sleep over take me. Finally.

**Whoot! Steamy chapter for all of you. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm counting this as Loki getting the rest of what he got counted out of last chapter because he was too busy getting thrown around XD. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please review! It's 2:30 in the morning. I'm going to be dead when I wake up.**


	9. Dreams and Heartache

**Alright this kind of goes along with the comment from Ellize Avalon. I liked her idea and wanted to somewhat play with it. Once again I hope all of you enjoy. Disclaimer; I do not own MARVELS universe.**

_The spark that shone in her was stronger than the others, but still weaker than Thor's and his own. But it doesn't have to be. He instantly shoved the thought out of his mind and he tried to concentrate again. But her scent seemed powerful in his nostrils and he couldn't block her out. Such a delicate thing... He remembered his short time broken nose and her magic. With thorns. She was the lone rose in the winter that still bloomed blood red with thorns as sharp as daggers. The girl could probably be polished into something greater. His thoughts became infatuated with her as he watched her slowly close those storming eyes out of the corner of his eye. He forced himself not to tense up as he watched her head start to droop. He noticed with a smirk as the others instantly stiffened as her headed rested on Loki's shoulder._

_Bruce coughed as a small sigh brushed past her lips and Loki strained not to put his hand on her left leg to draw her closer. She was very warm to him and he found it appealing. The heat of Asgard had always felt different to him because he had not been made to know of it. But her warmth was different. She would love Asgard. The magic that surrounded it would attract her like air to a drowning man. Yes, there was very little magic on Earth for her to discover compared to on Asgard. Loki turned his head after catching the look Thor gave Tony when he made a move to wake Katrina as she shifted. It angered Loki that Thor was still standing up for him, he had just stabbed him for Odin's sake! He turned to watch her as she subconsciously scooted her hips away from him and wrapped her arms around his to become more comfortable._

_Captain America's breath whistled out of his teeth as the tension has ramped up. Loki mentally sighed, they all expected him to hurt her. They thought he would take advantage of her weakened state as she slept to make one final move on them. It would be possible... He could just grab her arm and teleport away... Oh the things that he could do to her with no interruptions from these mortal morons. Even if she used her magic she would get tired easily since she had just discovered it and didn't have practice._ He reached into the deeper reserves of his magic to scape together what he had left. The magic flickered, it would barely be enough to get them both out. He adjusted himself into a position that would make it easy to get a better hold of her quickly. Barton watched every move and analyzed them efficiently. Everyone reacted at once when Loki's arm shot around Katrina and they exploded out of existence leaving behind silver and grey smoke.

Thor had reacted quickest, as he had more than triple the experience with war than the rest, his hands hand snatched at the smoke as Loki's cape vanished. Bruce stood dumbfounded as he fought for control to keep his human form.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

I groaned as the air warmed suddenly and the jet landed with a thud. I opened my eyes to wake up and lost all ability to move. I wasn't on the jet anymore. _We _weren't on the jet anymore. Loki had collapsed on his back with sweat beading over his brow. His helmet had rolled off in the sugary sand leading to a beach. (Beach look a like at the bottom). "Loki?" He didn't answer me."_Loki?" _Again, no answer. _"Loki!" _I didn't wait for an answer, I slapped him. He jerked and cracked his eyes open to glare at me. Exhaustion glistened in his blazing eyes. They reminded me of the Greek fire you would read about in the books. "Are you okay?" He huffed at me before rolling over. _Well. _I jabbed him in the side _ZAP! _Wow, I could use electricity too! He jerked from the bolt and sat up to glare at me again.

"Care to explain yourself?" He raised an ebony eyebrow.

"You didn't answer me."

"And so you had to electrocute me?" I just nodded. He scoffed before answering, "No, I'm not alright. Lay down." Not thinking much of it I did as he commanded. I was shocked when he rested his head on my tummy. So even gods do this? Won't somebody see this? Please let somebody catch us. A light snore alerted me that the Silver Tongue had fallen asleep. I turned my head to the side to try to see where we were with out waking him up. I didn't want to know what would happen when he woke up. _This is the best chance I have to run. But where? I don't know where we are. I could get lost and die without him. He could kill me anyways if I pissed him off. _A tear slid down the side of my face and into my hair as I closed my eyes as a fresh wave of exhaustion came over me as well.

I would deal with this when I woke up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Katrina, hurry up!" Loki called over his shoulder from wear he stood on the sand dunes a quarter mile ahead of me. Several years had passed and nobody had came for us. Loki had effectively hid us away.

"Damn it, Loki. I'm still not as fast as you! I still have my human qualities you know!" I doubled over to breath. Living out here on the beach and in the woods surrounding it had indeed made me fitter. How could it not? No longer having the temptations of pop or chips or even cake. When I had first woke up I had tears streaking down my face and Loki had asked me what was wrong. I blew up at his and tried to attack. He was still tired but that did not make him weaker than me. It didn't by fare. The fight had ended with me soaking in the ocean. I laughed as he teleported back to where I was and dipped me backwards.

He placed a chaste kiss on my lips before taking off again, "Come on, we're going to miss it if you don't pick up your feet!" Giving into the chase, I sprinted after him. It took us a full thirty minutes to reach our destination, with the sky darkening consistently. Gasping for air I dropped to the ground at the tip of the cliff we had arrived at, Loki sat down beside me, his legs hanging off the cliff. The sun hit the edge of the water and painted it rose red while the sky had streaks of almost every color you could imagine. Indigo, blue, pink, purple, red, and lilac all having their own share of the sky.

"It's always worth the run." I breathed. Loki chuckled and nodded before standing up.

He cleared his throat beside me and I looked up to his extended hand, "May I have this dance?" Smiling, I took his hand and he pulled me up. He starting humming a beat as he slowly taught me a dance before we picked up the pace to the normal beat. The wind blew around us and lifted us an inch or so above the ground to where we were floating. I smiled and couldn't help laughing as he spun me out before pulling me back against his chest. And we froze. Electricity sparked the air between us as we just stared at the other. The same question visible in our eyes. He leaned down until our lips met in the same rhythm. I let him lower me to the ground, I was ready for this. No matter if a child was the result or not. Hunger took over me at the thought of a child. _His _child.

I gasped as he pulled my shirt over his head and brought his mouth onto my heated skin. Slowly I managed to get his shirt off as well as he kissed my neck and torso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0

Less then a year later I presented him with a son. He had hair as black as Loki's but his eyes changed color. Loki had been delighted that the pregnancy had been successful. The boy was beautiful in my eyes as was he in-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0

"Katrina... Katrina..." Loki's voice broke through my haze as he squeezed my shoulder. I panicked and searched the dull gray room for my baby.

"Where is he!"

"Shh. Keep your voice down or they'll hear you."

"Where is he?" I struggled against Loki. Surely he wouldn't be this calm if he noticed his son was missing and we had arrived in a place that wasn't ours. How could he be so calm?

"Where is who? Katrina calm down, nothings going to get you. I just told you that they would have to deal with what ever issues they have with your blood samples. I twisted in his arms to find the same face I had just spent years with. His brows creased as he saw the terror in my eyes. "Who are you looking for, Katrina?"

"Where's the baby?! Where is he? I just had him, where did he go? Where are we, Loki? This isn't the beach." My breathing came as sobbing gasps.

He put his hands on either side of my face and touched foreheads as he looked into my panicked eyes. "Katrina. Katrina Vivian Frost. What ever baby you keep talking about, he isn't here. He's not from this world. You just fell asleep. We're still on the helicarrier. Thor is making his way here so you need to leave. You're alright, the baby wasn't real. What ever you dreamed about didn't happen, you're just fine. Calm down. You need to go back to your own bed. Go. Before Thor gets here." He picked me up and set me on my feet. No, a dream couldn't be that real. That would be impossible. It had to be.

He gave me a forceful kiss before trying to shove me out the door. "Wait, please. Just, just let me have a proper goodbye before you leave." He gave me an impatient look before tapping his toe. Gently I leaned up until I could press my lips against his. I doubted that I would see him for a long time after they left and I wouldn't be able to say goodbye in public. He seemed to get that I wasn't going for something that made me feel like I was on fire.

Inhaling deeply he guided me against the wall as he tipped my head back with his large hands so that he could have better reach. My mind still struggled to clarify the difference between now and the dream and the life I used to have. I let him slide his tongue into my mouth and he massaged mine. My hands scrunched to shirt that covered his chest as I inhaled his scent, trying to burn this into my mind. I broke away and gave him one last look before leaving. A sob racked my chest as I tried to figure out where I stood with Loki now. _The dream didn't happen. _I shuddered. I was practically throwing myself at Loki. I was making myself _easy. Cheap. _

I shook my head as I rounded another corner and ran into a metal wall and fell on my back, "Lady Katrina! I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Thor reached down and picked me up before sitting me on my own to feet. Alarm flared in his eyes when he actually looked at me, "Lady Katrina, what is wrong? I have not seen you this distraught." Well, you haven't seen much of me to tell the truth.

I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to warm up as I was suddenly freezing. "Nothing, it was just a confusing dream."

"Would you care to tell me about it?" his bright blue eyes showed concern.

If I told anyone about the dream it would be him. It was about his brother anyways and I'm half of what he is. "It was about your brother, Thor."

"Oh. I am sorry if he caused you nightmares. I'm aware that the mortal mind can only take so much at once." He acted like he was uncertain if it was a nightmare. Probably because I had fallen asleep on Loki on the jet.

I shook my head, "It wasn't that kind of dream. It wasn't a nightmare." He looked at me curiously and I decided to let one more person into my secret. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course!" He just stood there expectantly.

I cleared my throat nervously, "Could we go somewhere else? I'm afraid this isn't something to be heard by any person just walking by." His face was struck with a shocked expression but he nodded. "Do you know which room is empty?"

He nodded again, "Follow me." He pulled a locked door open before letting me in and shutting the door behind him. Dents were left in the frame. He turned to look at me, "Tell me of this dream."

I took a deep breath before letting it come gushing out. Humans wouldn't be able to help me with what I wanted. No, they would scorn me. _This world is filling up with people that can't be matched. _I've become one of them. I told him of how Loki had stole me again when we were on the helicarrier and how we had landed on a beach. I told him that after a few years I gave up on being rescued and indulged myself in the life Loki had dragged me into. I told him about Loki's son. "He had Loki's hair and sharp features but he smiled more than Loki does now. His eyes changed colors as the day went on." I told him of how I panicked when I woke up and found the child missing and that I had been on the helicarrier but it was foreign to me at the time.

Thor just watched me curiously as I told him about my dream, leaving out little bits and pieces that included my magic. When I finished he was silent until a huge grin split his face from ear to ear. I took a step back in bewilderment at his sudden joy. "I knew somebody here would see to the real him!" He grabbed me in a hug that knocked the breath out of my lungs from the force.

"Thor! Too tight." I gasped.

He loosened his grip with a sheepish look on his face, "Sorry, Lady Katrina. I shall go visit my brother now. That is the reason I was out after all."

"Wait! There's something else." He raised his eyebrows at me again. "Word will get out soon so I'd rather be honest with a few people so every doesn't drop dead simultaneously. Er, how do I say this?" Giving up on words I concentrated on fire and wind. Slowly flames flickered over my palm before shooting into the air (Anyone seen Sucker Punch with Emily Browning in it? The fire is like the dragon scene when she strikes the two crystals. Youtube if you haven't seen it Sucker Punch Dragon Scene 2.). The wind blew the flames into shapes of human beings. Tony, Fury, Natahsa, the fire depicting each one. Sweat trickled down my brow. I let the flames create another person, me, before they flickered away from the humans into other people. Thor, The Warrior Three and Sif, Frigga, Loki, and Odin before fire burst out behind them to show Asgard.

Thor's breath caught as he watched the display and his eyes widened. "You have not been to Asgard before. I do not remember seeing you on my previous visit to Earth. How do you know of such people and places? What does this mean? How is it you can do magic?"

"I had ways of knowing. I'm not completely human, Thor. I just wanted you to know before the blood test results came back."

"What do you mean you aren't completely human?" he took a thunderous step towards me.

"I'm half Aesir."

His face slackened before he picked his jaw up off the floor. "I-I do not understand."

"Neither do I, but that's all I know."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Katie, Katie, wake up." I groaned as somebody shook my shoulder. "Come on before I drag you out of here." I moaned and rolled over, closing my eyes against the light. I noticed that I was still wearing the clothes I wore when I had wandered around last night. Well, that just means I don't have to get dressed. Ouch, am I on the floor. I cracked my eyes open to find I was indeed laying on the floor. I had slept awful last night when I finally got back.

I heard muttering above me before I was pulled up and into the air. I squeaked as I found myself hanging from Tony's shoulder, staring at the ground behind him as he walked out of my room. "T-Tony! Put me down, I'm not a toddler, you can't carry me around like this. I'm too big for it. Damn it, I'm almost as tall as you!" We passed several agents that gave us a small but weary smile as the walked by. "Dang it, where are we going?"

"We have to drop Thor and Loki off at the park so I'm taking you up to the jet so that you don't miss the departure. We are all leaving afterwards anyways." He climbed the stairs until he reached deck level and he strode out the door. Captain America stood waiting for us and he smiled at the sight Tony presented him with me hanging over his shoulder.

"What about my things?"

"You didn't bring anything." Oh, right. "Come, come. We must hurry. The Thunder God misses his home and I hate being here in the first place." Tony walked into the jet and Steve followed behind us still smiling at the position I had gotten in. My tummy jerked as we walked past Loki and he had that _thing _on his mouth. Just for show, just for show. The dream wasn't real, either. Forget about it. After having fallen asleep again last night I had been able to sort out most of the dream out of reality. Barton kept a straight face when he looked at me but I could see he was laughing internally.

I huffed as Tony plopped me in a chair and sat beside me. Bruce came over and sat on my other side a seat over. I gave him a small smile of greeting. Nobody seemed nervous or different around me yet, so I don't think the results have come back in yet. If they had I don't really think Fury would be letting me go all too quickly. But I was glad I was able to escape before they came in. He would be busy with a conference with The Board this morning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0

While Thor said his goodbyes with the Dr. Selvig and the other I slipped past Loki and squeezed his arm. The only real goodbye I could give him without pushing myself to do something stupid, like hug him or some sort of nonsense like that. His eyes were particularly blue today and I had the feeling he would have a bit of trouble shedding all contact with the Tessaract. I hugged Thor as he pulled me up to him. "I shall see what I can do. We will be seeing you again, eventually. Good luck." I thanked him and kissed his cheek, thrilled that I was able to do so. I had been wanting to do that since the Thor movie and even more since I met him. Even though he didn't act too much like one, in the back of my mind I thought of him as an over sized teddy bear. Strange right?

The crazy thing was, I was so happy I was able to kiss Thor that caution had been blown to the wind. I turned on my heels and wrapped my arms around Loki's neck. I whispered in his ear, "Please get better. You're not a monster, you know. Even though you're a Frost Giant." I pulled away to see shock register in his eyes and I saw the question clearly marked in them. _How do you know? _While the others looked a bit shocked, Thor seemed to be brimming with happiness at my actions.

"Thank you." Thor breathed. Thor held the cylinder containing the Tessaract to Loki and he took it in his hands. Thor twisted it and they were gone in a flash of blew. We all stood still for a minute, thinking the same thing. The battle was over and we could go back to our normal lives now. Well, they could. I didn't know what the hell I was going to do. I was an orphan and I despised the thought of going to an Orphanage.

Tony tugged on my elbow to pull my gaze from the sky, "Time to go."

"Where?" We all said our good byes and I shook hands with the others, getting hugs if I could.

"You're coming with me." Tony walked me over to his car where Bruce was waiting.

"Erm, how am I going to fit? This is only for two people." I looked at it in confusion. I sure as hell wasn't going to ride in the trunk.

Tony patted the backs of the seats, "You can be a crazy teen and sit here. If we get pulled over, I'll bail us out." He pulled a sarcastic but strangely charming grin. Shrugging, I hopped in and grabbed Bruce to help me keep my balance. It was a nice car, I'll tell you what. Bruce draped his arm over my knees to help me out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0

_"Was that the point of all of this? A statement?"_

_"A promise."_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0_

"Pepper?" We entered Stark Tower and it was silent. I wandered a little behind the men as we made our way through the tower. We found her on about the 30th floor staring at all the shattered glass she had swept up. The pile was pretty impressive. "Pepper?" Her had snapped up and she sobbed as she threw herself across the room and into his arms.

He wrapped her up in a hug until she leaned back and slapped him. Bruce and I stood stock still, not wanting to draw attention to ourselves. "How dare you scare me like that! Tony, I thought you died! I-" she sobbed into his chest again and he just rubbed her back. I pulled Bruce out of the room to give them some space. Once we were out I said, "Let's go explore some more while they sort things out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Pepper? Pepper, I'm sorry if you reacted badly. But I wasn't going to let that bomb blow up the city." She just nodded her head against his chest. "Pepper?"

"What?"

"There's a girl that's going to be living with me now."

"What?! I've been away for hardly three days and you've been busy fighting and yet you've found another person to pick up?"

"Pepper, it's not like that! She had gotten tangled up with this battle and I couldn't just leave her at S.H.E.I.L.D."

"She already knows about S.H.E.I.L.D?"

"Well, yeah, she fought along side us yesterday. Loki had kidnapped her before and during the battle so she came to some use in it. Fury seems to still be keeping an eye on her."

"Does she know she's going to live with you?"

"Not yet, I just made the arrangements last night and haven't gotten the time to yet. I was planning on telling her when we got here and got Bruce situated."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0

"What?! I'm living with you?" I was bewildered when Tony told me.

Tony nodded, "I made the arrangements last night. Fury agreed that it would be a good idea to keep you in the loop, more or less. So I got a hold of some people last night to get the process worked out before it got too hairy. So you're legally my daughter. They found your grandmother." he said bluntly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0

When we started patching Stark Tower back up Tony added two more floors on top and a wrap around balcony on the second to the top floor. He let me have and design those two floors as my personal living space. The rebuilding process continued into my Junior year in high school and Tony showed me a side of him that I would have thought would be non existent. As soon as I arrived at the Stark Tower, given if he was there or not, we would sit down and he would help me with my homework. It had surprised me the first time it happened but I immediately found that having a genius master mind to help you with your homework was great. He could usually find a way for me to figure any problem out.

Bruce visited every now and then and we would always spend a bit of time together. He was great, really. We would hang out even when Tony wasn't around. It was a different experience than doing labs with Tony. Most of the time when Tony and I were in the lab and sometimes goofing off we would end up making something explode and Jarvis would activate the sprinklers that were closest to us, just to piss us off. After a few times of this happening, I actually started to see the humor in it and wore darker clothing when we went to the lab. Once, I had made a very stupid mistake and wore I white shirt that wasn't see through when it was dry and had on a red bra. Oh, I had been so embarrassed and humiliated when we set something on fire and Jarvis attempted to punish us again. But now I can look back on that memory and laugh my ass off. I've started playing pranks in school and on Tony.

He usually finds the humor in it and forgives me then helps me with my next prank on the student body. Natasha, Barton, and Steve have pushed me into being a fitness nut. Well, I didn't have much of a say in it either. Steve is somewhat sympathetic what the master assassins just help me push it off and go harder. I've started drawing every now and then. I had woke up one night, unable to sleep and had gone to the kitchen to keep a midnight snack. I had left some paper and pencils on the table and while I ate I doodles just to do something. When I actually looked at it I found a pair of dark eyes staring back at me out of a chubby face. It was the first time I had thought of the child from my dream in a long time. The sketch was far from perfect, as I hadn't really practiced sketching, but I was able to recognize the boy.

I had the nightmare when I went back to bed. The nightmare that haunts me every time I think I've escaped it.

Whitehaven Beach, Australia

**Alrighty, this is not the last chapter even though the movie part has ended. Summer school finally ended today and since we weren't allowed to leave two hours in advance, my speech teacher let us watch Thor! What a treat that was. Please review my loves and don't be too disturbed about the next chapter.**


	10. Bathing In Blood

**Okay, this is going to be a super short chapter because I want it to be solely dedicated to the poem that she writes about her nightmare. Yes, this poem is original. I wrote a couple of weeks ago in my speech class when I couldn't get my mind off this story and my head was a little bit twisted at the time. Please review! Disclaimer- I don't own MARVELS**

I had woke in a cold sweat, panting heavily with my forehead wrinkled in distress. My throat was sore and I'm pretty sure I had been screaming. Tony came running into my room and I was glad I was wearing one of Mark's t-shirts and tights to bed. Tony looked at my tangled sweat soaked sheets and the blanket that I had kicked off at some point in my sleep. He came and sat at the edge of my bed and squeezed my knee. "What happened?" I was in my Senior year now and Mark and I had been dating since last summer.

I shook my head as my stomach churned nauseously. He pressed the back of his hand to my forehead and he felt absolutely freezing to me, but I liked it. I craved the cold right now. I was too hot. He brushed my hair out of my face and said, "Tell me what happened."

Taking in a deep breath and trying not to get sick I croaked, "It was just a nightmare. That nightmare." Tony's forehead wrinkled like mine.

"The one with Loki?" I nodded. My stomach rolled again at the mentioning of his name. I hadn't told Tony about the details of the dream. Just that it had been about Loki. He hadn't felt the need to press. That was another thing about Tony that I really liked. When it came to emotional shit like this, he didn't press. He might press when I was pissed off or something, but not when I was distressed or crying. "I'll get some water." I nodded my thanks, unwilling to speak again. When he came back and gave me the water, he patted my head before going back to the door. He seemed to like patting my head, as though it made him feel like I was actually his kid. "I'll call the school and tell them that you won't be going to that banquet tomorrow." I gave him a brief smile before he left.

After having a sip of the water I got out of bed shakily to get a piece of paper and a pen. I sat down at a desk by the wall sized window and mulled my thoughts over in my head. Maybe I could make it stop if I just wrote it down. Letting out a weak breath I started writing.

_My dreams have turned into nightmares,_

_Shrieking, wailing, howling._

_They tear him apart,_

_break him down._

_Piece by piece,_

_they reveal him to me._

_His glowing green eyes morphed red by blood,_

_blood dripping from his crown._

_I've never seen him wear it,_

_never saw it gleam in the light._

_His horned helmet is off to the side,_

_his green cloak tattered and shredded._

_His night black hair matted and unkempt,_

_no longer flowing to his shoulders._

_The Sirens tear him apart,_

_and show him to me piece by bloody piece._

_He does not scream,_

_although I see pain in his eyes._

_No, he does not scream,_

_he is too dignified._

_But I do scream,_

_For I cannot bare._

_The Sirens smile at my pain,_

_but I do not care._

_The sight churns my stomach,_

_brings foul tasting bile to my throat._

_I've never seen him so ragged,_

_Not when he was possessed,_

_never._

_But he takes it silently,_

_not fighting,_

_they have stripped him of himself._

_His fight, his power,_

_his magic and wit._

_Sweat gleams off his shredded chest,_

_His breast plate and armor weighing my arms down._

_He lays in a pool of his own blood,_

_bathed crimson with his detached body,_

_as the Sirens leave us._

_My knees immersed in his thick blood,_

_it washes over my skin,_

_pale now,_

_compared to what it once had been._

**Okay, that was it. Review and tell what you that, my loves.**


	11. Crashing Into The Beginning

**Here we are again. I was up for a while last night listening to music but eh, since I'm pretty much free today I got to sleep in! It's been a while since I was able to sleep in on a week day XP. Anyways, here's another chapter. I just watched Iron Man 3 yesterday so I'm going to be trying to put some of the material from that movie into this story.  
**

"Hey, Bruce!" I hung over the railing at a park we had split ways with the other Avengers. Bruce was below the bridge by a tree, attempting to do something, but I have no idea what.

"What, Kat?"

"Can we go to the Brooklyn Bridge today?"

He looked up at me, "You want to spend your entire twenty second birthday walking across a bridge? Most people your age would probably go partying with their friends for their birthday. Mark will probably feel left out if I steal you away for the day." His eyes crinkled in a smile.

Laughter bubbled out from my lips as I smiled down at the older man that I had gotten to know over the past several years since the summer before my Junior year. "Perhaps, but the rest of my friends aren't you. Tasha's giving me the day off of practice so I want to do something that isn't just hanging around the Tower or watching movies with friends or even going out partying. It's summer so it'd be nice to do something outside!"

"What are we going to do once we cross the bridge?"

"We could go get something to eat then go to the park."

His eyes glimmered with humor, "We're already at the park."

I shook my head, "Not this park, The Brooklyn Bridge Park. We haven't gone there in a long time and it'd be nice to revisit."

"I suppose so, although I declare that we eat lunch before we go because I'm starving. Who would guess running around with a young woman for the day would be so exhausting?"

I smirked at him, "And who knew the man would be so stubborn but easy to have along? Come on." I hopped off the bridge and landed in a crouch a meter away from him. I'll admit, there were many perks to being trained by a super soldier and two master assassins. They killed your lazy side. They absolutely murdered it. Seven years of training changed alot of things about me. I was much stronger, graceful in a sense, I could trust my body more to instinct when it came to fights (not that I started many), and I was able to move around faster and easier without making a sound. It was really fun doing that to Tony a couple of times a year, he always had the best reactions.

The first time I did it he screamed like a little girl, yelling "Jarvis!" at the top of his lungs. When he turned to swing at me, of course I ducked out of the way, he turned a bright shade of red to find it had been me that made him jump out of his skin. But hey, what's life without a few surprises. Boring, that's what it would be. Boring and to the books with no free time. Even if there was free time there would be nothing to do. The biggest surprise I had was when I took Steve to the movies to reintroduce him to society. I had take him to watch The Hunger Games. I being myself didn't think much of it as we had both gotten out of a battle but as I had read the books I had known what noises where going to be in the movie. When the cannon had shot of the show that a tribute had died, Steve had jumped up, dragged me with him and ran outside, looking for the destruction of a bomb of sorts. It took me a while to tell him that it was from the movie because he had gotten himself worked up. I told him that there would be several more canon shots before it was over and that if he didn't want to finish watching it, we would go. He ended up coming back to finish the movie and whenever I remembered there would be a canon shot, I squeezed his arm to give him warning of it. Now whenever I have time I go and watch movies by myself or with Mark so that I can decide whether to take Steve to see it or not when we aren't busy.

We headed back to the Tower and I managed to make a fruit salad without getting too sticky. Bruce had set himself to making stuffed peppers and mushrooms. I rinsed the knives off that I had used and put them in the dish washer before running up to my room to wash up and change into one of my favorite dresses and a pair of leather sandals. I got it about a year ago for a formal date I had with Mark. I could get away with wearing it on casual days once I got used to wearing dresses again. When I lived by myself I never bothered. ( FatalWoman, Casual White Dress, Code: ES-4771 White) I found that I really liked the clothes from that sight, I already had several articles from it. Anyways, mind wandering off again.

When I came back down Bruce gave me a double take before he started laughing, I was afraid things would start falling because he was laughing so hard. I'll admit, without knowing why he was laughing I started to get offended. He had seen me in this dress before, hell, he was here when the dress arrived.

"What?" When he tried to answer me he just doubled over, laughing even harder. Well, I guess it is true that you laugh harder when you try to explain why you are laughing in the first place. It took the time from getting the peppers and mushroom onto the table and me getting the plates and silverware before he actually regained his breath. I fiddled with the watch on my left arm.

Bruce took another deep breath before laughing, "I pity Tony for the kind of woman he has to deal with almost everyday. You probably run him ragged with the attention you draw to yourself." I could feel a question mark flashing over my facial features. But he waved his hand to brush aside the question before I even asked. That got me even more confused. Damn, now I won't be able to get the thought out of my head. He put some of the peppers and mushrooms on my plate while I went to got up to get the fruit salad and bring it to the table.

The door banged behind me and I jumped, "Nobody invited to to peppers? I feel so left out! Kitty, my heart and joy, how can you be so mean? Pepper! They made lunch for us!" Glancing over my shoulder then back to the food I noticed that we made enough for four. Eh, I guess it's a habit that had been developed over the years. Tony liked to show up when food was ready but most of the time he wasn't around when people were making it.

A couple of years ago Tony had gotten into some kind of trouble with a rising threat and Pepper had gotten involved. This was before they got married. They had gone missing for a few days and I got in touch with S.H.E.I.L.D. to find out what was happening. They just told me to keep an eye on the TV and that there was a building threat against America. Once I caught one of the TV interruption and had gone cold. It was the one where that accountant had gotten shot in the head. It had brought the memories of the very beginning of a war fresh to my mind. But my nightmares came few and fare between when it came to the war in a broad sense.

Shaking my head I said, "No way! We're starving, we're going to eat all of this ourselves. No room for you Man of Iron." i went over and hugged him before doing the same to Pepper as she came in the room. "Go ahead and sit down, I'll get the plates."

"Aw, I knew you loved me, Katie!" Tony had already sat himself down at the head of the table. Shaking my head, I got the needed plates and silverware before setting them in front of the other two before sitting down. We all chatted as we ate and once again I glanced at the ring on Peppers left hand, smiling. I had been overjoyed when Tony finally gave up his long time earned bachelor card to become serious with Pepper. She was a great person to have around and I loved how she had acted like a close friend and mother to me. I loved how she was sharp but was soft around the edges. We had earned each others trust quickly even though she wasn't always happy when Tony and I plotted pranks on every one together. Every now and then Tony will give us one of his cards and we'll hit all the stores. It feels great actually going shopping with another woman that has experience in life. I can't pull Bruce everywhere with me now can I? He still goes into the lab with Tony and they talk science stuff. I do labs with them every chance I get so that I won't just be doing labs with Tony alone. Bruce adds another spark into the group.

We had started on the fruit salad with Jarvis spoke up, "Sir, Director Fury has entered the lobby. He is in the elevator." I coughed as Tony cleared his throat.

"Right. Katie, Eye Patch told me that he needed to talk to you about something. He said he would be coming by soon. So here he is." Oh, _bloody brilliant._

The elevator dinged open over in the hallway seconds before Fury rounded the corner into the kitchen. He greeted the others briefly, "Dr. Banner, Stark, Mrs. Stark. Ms. Stark, we need to talk." Too many Starks here. Ms. Stark... I had taken Tony's last name and actually immersed myself into his 'family' so to say. A little over a year after he adopted me I had actually almost called him Dad. Amazingly, I had switched words before it actually made it out of my mouth.

"Excuse me." I got up from the table and pushed my chair half way in before following Fury into the elevator. He pressed his thumb to the scanner before pressing the button to my floors. The door dinged open and I stepped out into the lounge space. I sat on the arm rest of the ebony leather sofa place by a bronze legged coffee table that had a mirror surface. The sofa looked very sophisticated and I had loved it the first time I saw it. It had about three different pieces to it, all pushed together to where it looked like it was one piece. I crossed my legs as Fury put his hands on the back of it. I chuckled in the back of my mind. Fury matched the furniture.

He glanced at my attire before asking, "Going anywhere today?"

"Bruce and I are going to the Brooklyn Bridge. S.H.E.I.L.D. said I had the day off since it's my birthday. Last time I checked, it's still June 27, so it's still my birthday. So what's this about?" I put my hands on the arm rest, raising an eyebrow.

"You were aware that Loki was to go back to Asgard to receive his punishment by their hand."

"Yes. But?"

"That was the first part of his punishment. He is to be coming back to Earth with Thor to make amendments for what he had done as soon as they deem him ready and stable." My heart picked up at the sound of his name and it angered me. People didn't talk too much about him now that he was gone. I hadn't seen the god in seven years. I did not need him anymore. I had a boyfriend that trusted me when I disappeared on S.H.E.I.L.D. business and he didn't question it. He made me happy and I was loyal to him. Loki meant _nothing_ to me now other than he was the one that got me thrown into this. Absolutely _nothing. _I had moved on from him, I could handle talking about him.

"Where would he go when he comes to Earth? Surely he isn't going to be allowed to stay on the helicarrier?" I asked, confused.

"That's what I'm here to talk about. We want him to be with one of the Avengers and since Agent Romonov and Barton will still have their missions to complete, they are out. That leaves you, Stark, and Dr. Banner. But Stark has a bigger problem with Loki than most of us because of Coulson and we do not want to push Dr. Banner. Leaving only you."

I sat in silence, stunned and trying to process this. Loki would be coming back to Earth and living with one of us. With _me _of all people. "W-what about his magic? Does he still have his magic?"

Fury gave me a look that said I should have already known, "Thor says his magic is limited. Either way, your magic should be able to counter his if he had his full power."

"But, but he has had _hundreds _of years to practice his magic. Director, I've only had seven. That can't even be compared to his ability! If Tony has a problem with him, how will Loki be able to stay here?" I wasn't sure if I was supposed to start panicking or what I was supposed to do. The blood results had come in the day after the battle and it has caused a new reason for chaos. Bruce had been very surprised at how close his words had come to me not being an alien about to be discovered. But he had kept his promise and didn't judge me for. S.H.E.I.L.D. made me go through a few tests to make sure I was on their side. As if the battle hadn't proved that. But Bruce and Tony forced them to not make me into a guinea pig.

"That has been arranged. Thor says he is coming soon so we have discussed it with Tony. Tony and S.H.E.I.L.D. have had his old house rebuilt. This way Loki well not be in city limits and in a concealed area. Reporters do not know of the rebuilding of the house. He will be coming in two weeks." I froze.

"Only two weeks? That's all the time I have?" Panic started to rise up in my chest and I fought to beat it down. Another good thing about training with assassins. You have more control over your mind and emotions so that you can't be affected as quickly if at all when possible.

"Yes, you are to train as much as possible until then to make sure you are ready for him. Thor will still be here, he is staying with Loki, although he will be going to visit Jane. I'll let you get back to your day." He got up and went to the elevator, leaving me sitting on the sofa.

"Thank you." I breathed, fighting the swelling panic down again. He left and I slid off of the arm rest and onto the actual seat and laying on my side. I wondered how this arrangement was going to work. Crap, how was I going to tell Mark? I'll figure a way out tonight and tell him when I see him tomorrow. And Tony hadn't told me... Fury probably told him to keep his mouth shut. I'm surprised he listened. I laid there for a while before getting up and going back downstairs to the others. When they asked what he wanted I waved them off and told them that I wold tell them tomorrow. I finished the fruit that I had on my plate before leaving with Bruce.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So what did Fury talk about?" Bruce squeezed my elbow as we leaned on the edge of the bridge.

I kept my voice neutral, "Loki." Bruce didn't look too surprised by this. As though he had been expecting something of the sort. "Bruce, what do I do? I don't know if I can handle Loki this time."

He glanced at me, the tips of his mouth pointing up, "You _can_ do it, Kat. You've been trained for stuff like this. Just keep a poker face so that the other person doesn't know that you're uncomfortable around this." So I did just that. I found a poker face to keep Bruce from knowing how much I doubted I could do this if Loki decided to do something.

I smiled and stood up, "Shall we keep going?" He nodded and we continued on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I couldn't fall asleep that night so I decided to keep up and walk around the Tower. As I was walking through, I found Tony sleeping on the couch. It looked like he wasn't able to make it all the way from the lab into his bed. It's not the first time this has happened. His hand twitched and he cried out.

"Tony?" I made my way over to him and kneeled in front of the couch. Pillows were tossed onto the floor at different ranges and he clutched the only remaining one. He groaned and mumbled something else in his sleep. "Tony?" I slipped my hand into his. He jerked and his other hand landed on the same arm. "Tony, wake up."

_"I just saw her!" _I almost didn't understand what he was saying. _"She's surrounded but I can't go back." "That's a one way trip, Stark..." "... shawarma..." "... Ms. Potts?" "Might as well." _He jerked again and landed on the ground with a thud before sitting ram rod straight. His eyes gleamed and his hair was wild.

"Tony?" Very slowly, as though it took him a while for his name to process, he turned to look at me. "Tony, are you alright?"

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Are you alright? With being forced to babysit Loki?"

"I..."

"They want you to change him. You know that right? Thor seems to think you can. He seems to have found some sort of patience in you that you have for Loki. Why is that?" His eyes lost their gleam as he settled out of his dream.

"I don't know. I'd rather not do it but I don't think I have much of a choice. Its not like I can go up to Fury and demand that he find somebody else to take care of him while he's on Earth." He didn't reply per say. He just got up a pulled me with him.

"Come on. Let's go get something fattening-ish and have a Bat Man marathon." I glanced at my watch.

"But its one in the morning!"

That didn't stop him as he pulled me along with him until we reached the under level garage where he kept all the cars. He let go of me as he went around the front and got in, I followed suit. "It's not like we are going to be getting much sleep tonight." As it turned out, we ended up taking a long drive around the city to a place by the ocean. A house was built right on the edge and something pulled on the back of my mind.

"I thought we were getting ice cream." He drove the car into an underground garage and stepped out, heading for a hidden door.

"We are." Pushing my confusion away, I followed him through the door and into the house. "This is a dining room and here is the kitchen, which we are getting our ice cream from."

"Wait, is this... was this your old house? Before we moved into Stark Tower?" I caught a small tub of ice cream and a spoon thrown at me.

"Come, come." He flicked his hand sharply as he left the lid of his tub on the counter as he walked through the house, giving me a grand tour. "And then this is my room along with Pepper's. You can choose any other room in the house to be your. I really don't care which. They well help you move all the furniture if you don't want to personally do it." He pointed to a few machines and robots that had crowded the doorway to the master bed room.

"This is where I'm going to be staying with Thor and Loki? You and Pepper well be moving back in too, right?" Please just don't make me be alone with Loki!

"Ah, we won't actually be moving in for a while so that Loki can get fully adjusted and we can come to terms with him. You know, put down demons of the past. And Thor isn't going to be here all the time. I do believe that he is going to see Jane while they are enjoying life on Earth. Alright, let's head back and watch some movies!" He tossed his empty ice cream bucket in the trash as I watched my sanity go with it. HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITH LOKI? I shuddered as I remembered the passion that I had had for him so long ago. No! I'm in a relationship now. I strong, long termed relationship with a guy that understood there were things that I had to do that I couldn't tell him. When I saw him tomorrow I would just tell him that I was moving out of the city limits because of a special case I was working on and that I'd be living with two other guys now. What could possibly go wrong?

My mind denied any attractions I had felt for him in any previous years. No, I would not be so easy for him to manipulate this time. I would not be, could not be.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0

I trained harder in my last days of independence, or how ever much of that you could have when you worked with (for?) S.H.E.I.L.D. I also pulled another prank in my attempt to keep from showing I was on the brink of hysterics because of this. Of course, I had told Lilleth of this prank before hand so she wouldn't go bat shit crazy on me. I had ran into her about a year after the attack on Manhattan when I had been walking back to the Tower with Steve. He seemed quiet smitten with her and it had advanced from there.

I had slid into bed with Steve with very little clothing on and had waited silently for him to wake up. Knowing the era he came from I believed I would get the biggest kick out of him. What made it even better was that he had gone to bed without a shirt that night which is actually very uncommon for him. When he started waking up I had rolled over and slung my arm over his chest humming, "Wow, last night was amazing..." He turned and fell right out of bed. I of course was laying on my tummy with the blanket up the my hips and my hair covering up the sports bra I had worn so he had thought I was completely naked. I don't know if he thought his memory was going out or not but his jaw just flopped like a fish and his face turned as red as a cherry with the flush creeping down his neck and across his shoulders. It had taken him a second to actually react to me laying in his bed with nothing on (Or so he thought) and what I had just said to him. It was actually pretty funny. I really want to do that to another Agent to see what reaction I can get out of somebody besides Steve.

Two weeks went by faster than I thought possible. Tony, Pepper, and I met up with a select few agents that had brought Loki and Thor up from the Bifrost sight in New Mexico. To say the least I was edgy. The maniac gleam had left Loki's eyes and he looked better and healthier. His hair was now shiny and I bet it was feather soft to the touch, no longer the greasy, lank mane he had sported during his invasion. I'll allow myself to admit this, he looked damned good. A smirk appeared on his face and I quickly shifted my gaze from him to Thor. A blinding smile brightened his face as he beamed at all of of, "Friend Katrina! It has been far too long since our last encounter." He stepped to me before gliding his hand down to mine a pulling it to his lips in a familiar kiss.

"It has indeed been too long. I have missed you, Thor." I beamed down at his bowed form. He stepped back and his brother took his place. I felt my heart jerk and flutter as Loki's cool lips brushed over my knuckles as Thor greeted the others. I hoped disparately that he didn't hear or notice. I'm not sure how much luck I had with that. "You look well, Loki." I gained control of myself and put my guard up.

"As do you, Lady Katrina."

Tony cleared his throat behind us, "Shall we get to the house? The sooner everything is settled the better." _ The sooner you can get back to the Tower and work of that temper._ Loki dropped my hand and even though the connection was so small I felt the immediate loss.

I nodded, "Yes, let's get everybody settled in. Thor, Loki, if you'd follow me." Since we had met outside of the city limits it was a short drive over to the house on the cliff. Tony had dragged Pepper away as soon as he was able. He was still extremely pissed at Loki. Mentally shaking my head I showed the two gods around the house and told them which room was Tony's and where everything was. Lastly I showed them my room, "Alright, so you can choose any other room in the house to be yours and your welcome to make yourself at home." I'm not sure if it was intentional or not but Thor wondered off to choose his room and didn't take notice that he left me alone with Loki. Knowing him, he was probably extremely aware of this situation.

I turned to say something when I found Loki in my personal bubble. Most of the dialogue going through my head came to a screeching halt at the look in his eyes and _oh _did it make me crave. Before I could react he shoved me against the door, effectively closing it, and crashed his lips onto mine.


	12. Starting Out Fresh

**Hello again, dear readers! I've finally gotten the chance to catch my breath now that I'm back home. Have I mentioned that I don't exactly fancy traveling long distances by car back to back? Well now you know. I think it's awful. I went to Iowa to visit relatives on my dad's side and the day after I got home my mom and I headed down to Texas to visit some family on her side. Choir camp started this week! I'm excited to be starting on it and can't wait for it to get rolling. I skipped doing any vocal classes last year and let me tell you, it was torture. I missed singing with a class group so much that I still have those butterfly gitters from audition :). I got moved up from Alto to 2nd Soprano so I have some adjustments to do but enough of my life. This isn't truly about my life but Katrina's! So let us advance on to the story. Not everything is going to match directly as I am not exactly a HUGE stickler to keep details and obvious things in the lime light. Disclaimer: I do not own MARVEL.**

I hadn't realized until now how much I had starved with Loki gone. Ah, shit. This shouldn't feel so good. But it _does_. He was saltier than last time, as he had just recently crossed the Brifrost. His mouth came on mine with such force that I couldn't get escape. A fire sparked in my tummy that I hadn't felt in a long time. In a very long time. My heart thundered in my throat and blood roared through my ears. Unbidden heat shimmered up my core and inflamed me in a way it shouldn't have. Shit, I was supposed to have better control of myself. I'll be damned if I let some god push me over the edge. _But Loki isn't just** some **_god. I shook myself. Hell would freeze over before I actually gave in.

I tried to roll my head to the side to break the kiss but he grabbed my chin with one long finger and tilted me back to him. Using one hand he picked me up and pushed me back against the door. With my self restraint hanging by a string I brought myself to become limp and remained unmoving as he put my legs around his hips. Humming in frustration, he pulled his head back, "Turned cold, haven't you, Katrina. I'm good at playing with ice." _I'm sure you are._ His hands roved down my waist and hips to rest on the bottom of my thighs. My hands were clinched into fists at my side and I looked away. "Look at me, Katrina." He didn't use physical contact to pull my eyes to him. His voice dragged my gaze to his. Those eyes were going to undo me. _He _was going to undo me.

I watched his glowing green eyes, waiting for something to happen. But silence reigned as he kept me lifted against the wall. I shifted to get comfortable and my hips rolled in the process. I clamped down to keep from humming with pleasure. Loki seemed to stall the reaction that came to him naturally. His thin cheek bones came more pronounced as he did so. Drolly, I stared over his shoulder to get myself in check. I'll be honest, it was far from easy. I calmed my heart beat so that he didn't get to hear its erratic beating for longer than had to be. It came down rather quickly, thanks to the training that I had been pulled into. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall, waiting for him to put me back on my own two feet. I dared look at him when he didn't after several minutes. "Put me down, Loki." I whispered before hardening my tone, "Now." I didn't like the feeling of being the prey here.

He shrugged and didn't do as I planned. Instead he picked me up and dumped me on the bed in an unceremonious heap. Irritated, I stood up and put my hands on my hips, "You should choose your room."

"I already have." Did his voice always have to sound sultry?

Keeping my profile neutral I asked, "Oh? Which one?"

"This one."

I kept my eyebrow from creeping up to hide in my hairline. I motioned to the forest themed room, "This is my room, in case you must be reminded." Twat, I see the way the next year or so is going to be. Ugh, too much snark and sarcasm. I don't want to deal with this. Why couldn't somebody else take this assignment? _They'r__e busy._ Right. Of course.

"It shall be mine."

I choked back a scoff, "I'm not giving up my room for you." _I'm arguing with a bloody prince. Bloody..._ I shook the thought out of my head.

"Then don't. I am not against sharing a room with a maiden."

I was having trouble thinking of a response for him when a voice boomed in the kitchen, "Lady Katrina! What of Odin's One Eye is this? Come!" I hurried out of the room but wasn't fast enough, as Thor had already started for the hallway to retrieve me. He pulled me to the kitchen and I was knocked out of thought enough to show my slight bewilderment. On the counter was a tower of pop tarts precariously balanced into the shape of a man that I presume to have been Thor. Before understanding my own reaction, giggles bubbles out of me until I started laughing so hard that my sides hurt. Thor watched me with confusion clouding his youthful face, "I do not understand, Lady Katrina. What amuses you so?"

"You... should know... what they are... You've had them... before. When... you first came to Midgard... recently. Pop... tarts... they're pop tarts... Thor!" It's very true that you laugh harder when you try to explain why you are laughing in the first place. His face brightened.

"I remember these pastries! Lady Jane had many of them for when she traveled! They are very tasty but fail to fill a hungry warrior. What are these pastries filled with?" He shredded into a box and was halted by the shiny silver wrapper. He actually pouted for a moment, contemplating what to do. Pouted! I gasped as I tried to catch my breath. Loki strolled into the circular kitchen and lifted himself onto the counter, eyeing the pop tart Thor.

He beat me to it, "They are filled with the flavored blood of your enemies. Didn't you know that, Thor? That is how they taste so good." That made my appeal for the pop tarts lower considerably. Even though I could spot my favorite flavor in the model, Raspberry.

I was blatantly shocked, "You've had a pop tart before?" I couldn't imagine such a thing.

He scowled at the boxes, "No."

"But, brother, you must try one!" Thor tossed the one he was holding to Loki.

Loki turned his scowl to Thor before glancing at the wrapped pop tart. He threw it back at Thor, "I shall not open your meals for you. You are a grown man. Extract the parcel from the package yourself. I do not want it."

Thor looked at the package with the same confused look and I decided to pity him. Stepping forward I demonstrated how to open the package and he immediately started munching away on the pop tarts. I watched in disdain as the pile started to diminish. I guess the appetite of the gods were much larger than that of humans. Ugh, that means I'd have to go grocery shopping more often than I'd thought. Why had I not taken such things into consideration? _You've never seen them eat before._ I wonder how much spaghetti they would eat, I mused. I was actually planning on making it for dinner as I had craved it since yesterday but now I wasn't sure how much to make.

My eyes slid to Loki. I bet he knows how much Thor eats. I'd have to have them help me with proportions when it actually came to cooking tonight. I eyed his some what brooding profile as he watched Thor and inevitably, he caught me staring. Face palm. Lesson 1: Don't get caught staring at Loki, he won't let you hear the end of it. He really did look good with a smirk on his face, even if the thought behind it was irritating. I cleared my throat, "Thor?"

He looked up with his cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk and pop tart crumbs on his chin, "Yesh?" Wow, I didn't know people could talk with their mouth that full. I gave him a flabbergasted look.

"Why don't you save some of those and put them up. I like pop tarts too. I swear that I'll share." I raised my right hand smirking.

He swallowed such a big mouthful I'm surprised he didn't choke. "Of course, of course. But when will the feast be ready? I am almost as hungry as Volstagg! Mortals appear to not eat as much as Asgardians do."

I raised an eyebrow, there was a couple of hours before I had planned on eating but I guessed it wouldn't be far too early. "I could start now, if your that hungry?"

Thor scratched his chin, "I do not mean to be a bother, Lady Katrina. If I am being so please tell me."

I waved him off, "We can go with it tonight at set up a schedule tonight or tomorrow. Erm, it might be a little while before food is actually ready tonight, since I still have to make it. If one or both of you would help me out that would be great to we can make enough." Was I pushing the earlier moment out of my head? Probably. I didn't want to deal with it right now. _You'll have to deal with it before you go to bed._

I pulled the speghetti sauce out of the fridge and set on the counter. I would have to make more. For a moment I thought about having to reach for the noodles on the top shelf and considered what it would look like if I climbed on the counter like I usually did. I mentally scoffed at the picture my mind presented. Climbing on counters in the presence of two alien princes? Rubbish. Absolutely absurd. Well then how was I going to get it down? I usually didn't use magic to achieve smaller things as such. It's not like they won't get used to me climbing on things the longer they stay here. For how long though? I shook the question out of my head and decided to pull myself all the way onto the cabinet to retrieve the pasta. "Would one of you get a loaf of bread and cut it in half? The knives are over there."

I heard Thor go for the bread while Loki slid over to sit beside me, "This is a lovely view, you know." He peered up at me as I stretched to reach the top shelf. Why in the nine realms was it all the way at the top?

I glowered down at him once I got the pasta, "I'm tempted to dump this on you." He chuckled and pushed himself away, as though that made him out of range. I shook my head. He'd get away from it anyway. We rationed out how much was expected to be consumes before heating the noodles. I nibbled on a raw one as I worked on making more sauce. Thor commented on how silent it was in the house. "Jarvis? Would you play some music?"

I have found in past and recent cases that Jarvis has a sense of humor. And though I didn't find it on the dot I did find it amusing when very uptempo medieval and viking styled songs came on. I wasn't quit sure where medieval came in with it. Soon I was swept away from the kitchen by Thor. He seemed to like dancing. I protested all the way. "Thor! I really have two left feet. I can't dance!"

"Nonsense!" He laughed joyously as aromas from the sauce filled the air.

I laughed, "It's true! I promise! I cannot dance. Hey, we almost broke that!"

Loki held a small smile as he watched from the kitchen. Amusement evident in his eyes. I called to him for help a few times but Thor swept us farther away, making it quit clear that I was not to be rescued. No, he would make me dance until I caught on. I was gasping from laughing so hard. As we passed the kitchen again I heard Loki's soft laughter. Before I knew it I was being pulled away from Thor, "I'd hate to interrupt, but you are looking to be having too much fun, Thor." His smile was the likes of the Cheshire cat. "We would not want Lady Jane to be getting too jealous now, would we?" He swept me low, securing he arms behind my back. From the world upside down I watched Thor smile brightly before heading back to the kitchen to keep an eye on the food.

Such a clever trick indeed. Loki pulled me up close before setting off again. He seemed to have the same general idea as Thor had. Not to stop until I got the beat and moves down. Were they forcing their culture on me? A smile lit my face. If they were, I did not mind it. In a move I had far from anticipated, Loki spun me out before pulling me back in and despite matters my body worked on a different function then my mind. When I was pull back against him the motion made me want to wrap one leg around him like I had seen actual dancers do. And so without thinking, I did. For the second time, he dipped me down. The tips of my hair cascaded on the glossy wooden floor. I was breathing heavily from doing something for a while that I wasn't used to.

He seemed to enjoy the view, for he didn't pull me back up for several more thundering heartbeats. When he finally did, my cheeks were flushed red. Thor came back into the room, "I do believe the food is finished in your metal heat contraption."

I breathed, "Okay." I was hyper aware that my leg was wrapped around Loki, with my arm crooked around his neck. If Thor hadn't come in Loki probably would have pulled me in for another kiss. My heart beat picked up again and I beat it back. I _seriously _had to get a grip on myself. I was already in a relationship and I didn't need extra drama in that department again.

Loki chuckled, "I do believe you have a dim chance in the future of dancing. Although barely just." Making every movement count, he disconnected us, brushing against my arm, my leg. Still smirking, he bent low one again and kissed my knuckles before tugging back to the kitchen. Setting up the table wasn't too eventful other than a single smashed plate with one of the robotics cleaned up thoroughly. I was thoroughly amazed at how different the two men could eat compared to each other and the standards on Earth. Thor had loaded his plate after I had and all I could do was stare at the mound of pasta and red sauce. Loki himself had a rather large portion but it was much smaller than Thor's. He also ate much slower than Thor, taking appearance in mind.

We swapped stories on how the previous years had been. They seemed to slip up about a year after their departure from Midgard but they did not tell what happened. They just spoke of all things but that one brief space in mind. Now that I come to think of it, that was about the time Professor Jane had been taken up to Asgard. Could that have something to do with it? I didn't press the matter at the moment. They appeared interested in the work I did for S.H.E.I.L.D and the courses I had studied while still decided whether I wanted to work for S.H.E.I.L.D or not. I had to explain a few mortal things to them.

Loki cleared his throat, "So I've heard that you've acquired a sense of mischief?" Thor glanced back to me.

I swallowed from my glass before answering, "I suppose you could say that."

"Oh do tell. What have you done?"

"Really, it not much. Just some stuff pulled off in high school and else where."

"Else where?" Thor raised a golden eyebrow.

"Any where I thought possible. The Tower, in public, around S.H.E.I.L.D."

"What did you do to S.H.E.I.L.D?"

Before training I would have rubbed my hands together under the table. I nibbled my bottom lip, considering which story to tell. "Well, uh, there was this one time on the helicarrier that I iced over all the halls. A few agents coming out of their quarters fell. It was great to skate on but Fury wasn't too pleased. Steve got me a cat after that. I guess he thought that would keep me side tracked enough. Erm, I don't think you guys saw him when we where going through the house." _I'll have to find him later. He'll probably be in one of his usual nooks. That or one of the 'bots locked him in a room again.  
_I shook my head. My silver and red cameo maine coon found it as a hobby to chase the 'bots around the house. He sometimes even jumped on them when they passed under the stairs. Lancton liked to crouch there for a while and wait for them. Although they seem to have gotten it through their circuits not to pass by that way anymore.

Living in a house designed to suit Tony Stark's fancy was fairly easy to live in. The robotic machines were quite willing to do any sort of work, even the dishes and putting them in the dish washer. I had found out when one waded into the under ground pool to give me something that most if not all the machines were water resistant or water proof. It was a rare time to catch Tony not tinkering with one thing or another.

After dinner I figured the two gods would go to the training room of sorts. It had mock weapons of every kind from wooden swords, fencing equipment, a boxing ring, punching bags, weights, etc. Since I thought they would be going there I decided to go swimming. Jogging down the stairs and through past the car garage I entered the pool room. Heat and motion scencered lights came on as I headed for the medium sized side room to change into my swim suit. A little less than half the pool was inside the building but if you activated a switch the glass window that divided it from the rest of the pool lifted. It was a bit more of a wall. It went from the ceiling to the bottom of the pool when it was down. It kept the inside portion of the pool from flooding when ever it rained. The underwater light lit up as I wadded out under the dimming sky.

I mumbled under my breath about how it was getting harder to have privacy to sing for myself without it having to be in the shower. I shook my head, trying to think of a song I was in the mood for. Smirking, I drifted over to the side and place my palm on a black button. Light projected from it to the likes of a computer screens. I flipped through several albums before finding what I wanted with out the voice part. Hidden speakers came on sharply with a driving beat.

So I got my boots on,  
Got the right amount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner  
And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love

There's a thin line 'tween the dark side,  
And the light side, baby tonight  
It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it

I put my hands in the air, letting go, kicking every thing out of my brain other than the song and letting the motion take over.

But if I had you,  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

The water ripple away from me as my body rolled and twirled in it.

From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling  
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's  
What they need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line 'tween the wild time,  
And a flat-line, baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it

It'd been a long time since I'd gone to a night club. I probably couldn't go now that I had a god to keep track of when Thor wasn't. _His mind could already be healed. It wasn't wholly his fault._

But if I had you,  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had-

Although there were possibilities when Thor went to see Jane. _How would Loki be in a club? _NO. Not going there. Not. At. All...

The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good  
But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
The fashion and the stage, it might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight

But there's still the possibility. _Damn, you need to loosen up. It's not like you'll do drugs. Just have fun dancing._

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if**-**

Fabric brushed against the side of the pool. The music went on without me as I spun around, all combat skills ready to use.

"I seem to always be around when you sing." Loki smirked from where he stood.

I nodded, "Yes, you seem to be."

"Does it bother you?"

"A little."

His smirk widened into a toying smile, "What can I do to chance that? Besides not showing up."

I watched him for a moment, "Can you sing?"

**Please please please review!**


	13. Of Traitors and Nightmares

**Hello, again everybody. I'm in the excited writing mood again so here we are. Please enjoy and review. Disclaimer: I do not own MARVEL even though that would be amazing. OH MY GOSH. You all must watch; **

**So Tom Hiddleston Crashed Marvel Studios' SDCC Panel Yesterday. Dressed as Loki. And We Have Video. Tom Hiddleston as Loki at Comic Con 2013 HD. This happened on the 20th of this month (July) which happens to be my birthday. Best present ever. Thank you so much Tom Hiddleston for making Loki perform! I love you both! I wish I could have been there =)  
**

Loki tilted his head ever so slightly, causing shadows to stretch across his face. I shivered in the cool water. "I suppose I can. Do you have something in mind?"

I nodded. Well since I was on the Adam Lambert kick right now, I might as well indulge. "I'll play the song for you so you can hear it." I flipped through the names and pulled up the one I wanted. It started playing and I pulled myself up to sit on a ledge in the pool. The water swished around my waist from the movement. When I looked up internally my jaw dropped and splashed in the water. He had everything off except for a pare of pants that I supposed was made out of sturdy material. It was like those tan looking things people used to wear under their clothes in the older days. As he listened he waded into the and spun the water around, causing ripples to come forth.

All I good do was put a neutral expression on my face from showing how utterly taken I was. The beat pounded around us as I observed him. His pale skin glowed in dimming light and the shadows on his face amplified. His emerald eyes glimmered as he listened to the music. Memorizing it efficiently and finding his way through it. The only thing missing from this real fantasy was a set of wings. He represented a bloody fallen angel. My mind darkened. No, he was a fallen god. He had been taken from his home and had fallen from the family that raised him. The lights the blazed in the water reflected onto his sculpted chest, his lithe form, his sharp features. As the sky dimmed the lights became brighter. He seemed to find the song amusing in a way. I'm sure it was from what they had on Asgard. I was startled momentarily out of my gazing when he spoke. "I think I can handle that." Nodding, I found the track that didn't include Adam's voice.

When he started singing I knew I was in for it. He sang like he meant every word. Like he personally related to it and that it was true.

So hot

Out the box  
Can you pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,  
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid  
I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby

Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display  
I told ya  
I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name

He started wading toward me and I fought to keep my mask in place.

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

Uh-oh. Damn, why did I put myself in the corner?

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

He grabbed behind my knee and dragged my to him until he was standing between the V of my legs.

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

He leaned forward and brushed my hair out of the way.

It's alright  
You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown

His hands ghosted up my arms then down my side. I shivered from his feather light touch that held a promise of something entirely different.

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

His mouth came down on my neck, biting sharply.

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Quicker than I had time to process, he yanked my forward and lifted me against him.

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I loved this song and being able to sing with another brought me forward.

Oh oh...  
Oh oh...  
Entertainment...  
Oh oh... Oh entertainment...  
I'm here for your entertainment...

His eyes flared when I joined in and his grip tightened.

Oooohhh...  
Do you like what you see?  
Wooooaaaahhhh...  
Let me entertain 'ya till you screeaaam

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

His eyes held promise and mischief. Another beat started to thrum in the back of my mind but I shoved it out as his hand brushed the hem of my baby blue bikini top. His touch intoxicated me so much that my mind wasn't able to send off any warning bells. I played the parts he wouldn't be able to pick up.

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)  
I'm here for your entertainment

"Suiting song." He smirked before he pushed his lips against mine, persistent to get want he thought he had. For what he used to get willingly. All rational thought was swept from my mind and my reaction came fast and hard. My blood boiled at the contact my subconcience had craved for so long. My mind blatantly ignoredMy arms seized around his neck. My hands pushing into his hair. His mouth was forceful on mine, his hand fisted in my hairs to keep me in place. Not that I had the mind to go anywhere.

His mouth was forceful on mine. Bruising even. His tongue lashed against my lips, demanding entrance. He was savory and his mouth was warmer than most of him. Although it was still colder than a normal humans or probably any Asgardian. If somebody came in and saw us, I wouldn't have noticed. Not even if they screamed. I wasn't focused on anything but Loki. His touch, his taste, the way he moved, how he felt, how he held me up. When I finally decided I need air I pulled back, gasping and extremely light headed. Loki chuckled, undeterred as he set to work on my neck. Nipping, sucking, _biting. _My head rolled back, giving him better access.

My chest heaved as the haze cleared from my vision and I saw one of the 'bots stationed by the pool. It was projecting an image of a phone with a name flashing under it. M.A.R.K. All the heat the had previously flooded my body chilled and froze then cracked. I was the dirty skin. The one _cheating. _It filled me with such a dread that I untangled myself from Loki. Missed calls. Incoming Call. Missed call. Incoming Call. Message. Silence. Incoming Call. "Loki, put me down." My voice was husky from what we were doing. "Tell him I'll call in ten minutes." I told the 'bot. I beeped at me before rolling away. After hesitating, he put me down. He didn't seem pleased but he remained silent. Bloody hell, I would be pissed too if I were in his shoes.

I got back in the house with my normal clothes on, Loki following behind me silently until I went to retrieve my phone. Then he just walked away towards the rooms. "Hello?"

"You called? Sorry, I was in the pool."

"How's it going with your new 'mission'? Are who ever they are giving you any trouble?"

No. Yes. Diffenitely yes. "No, everything's fine with the new room mates."

"That's good. Do you want to go to dinner Friday at that new restaurant? I read they are pretty good."

"Sure. At meet you at the Tower."

"Great, I'll pick you up around seven. Do you want to do anything after that?" If I wasn't so attuned to how people acted and spoke, I wouldn't have caught the hidden question. If this new mission was going to mean that I would be taking to focus of my attention away from him.

"You know, I think I have something in mind. We haven't gone to the club in a while and I think it's long over due. Would that be okay if we went after dinner?" Going to the club would allow me to give him the attention that I couldn't give in open public places. It would be a little awkward if she ran into Tony again. It had been in the news eve for that social little gossip article. It had been utterly awkward to know that we were both there to do some dirty dances with our significant other. I wouldn't have thought Pepper could be convinced to go to such things. But yet we all ran into each other there. And then ended up going home early cause the party hard feeling had come to a screeching halt.

"Yeah, that would be great." His tone brightened. I tried to smother a yawn but wasn't successful. "I'll let you go to bed. I see you Friday. Bye."

"Okay, bye." Friday was the day after tomorrow. I got up to open a webcam to S.H.E.I.L.D. When somebody finally answered, Fury's waist and above came into view. I instantly schooled my features, allowing them to harden and become slightly chilled. Some where along the way I had managed to come into Fury's good graces. Every now and then he would some how find time to give me extra training. And when those times came, the training was brutal and extremely difficult. But it always came through efficiently. "Director, I'm going to be away Friday night for an indefinite time. While it is apparent that Thor can handle Loki himself, I want some body to be over to supervise so they don't destroy anything." His reply was short and to the point. He would send Bruce and an agent over. I chuckled when the connection broke. Of course he would send Bruce. Just to get under Loki's skin for a little while.

I got up and went to my room. Loki lay stretched out on the bed. It almost wasn't long enough for him. I remained silent as I grabbed my sleep shirt and boy shorts before heading into the shower. All the way through the shower I couldn't help but hum along with Adam Lambert songs. Trying to get my mind off of the fact that I had a god laying on my bed. After rinsing my hair out I took a step back to fully immerse myself in the warm water. It all would have been fine and dandy if I hadn't forgotten there was a bar of soap some where on floor. I managed to find when stepping back and slipped emitting a small squeak as I fell.

Before I knew it, both gods stood before me. Gasping, I huddled myself into a bundle. "Turn around." They both did quickly. I could feel the heat blooming up my neck and over my cheeks. Slowly I stood up, wincing as my hip throbbed slightly before grabbing a towel and securing it around my chest like a dress. "Okay."

When they turned around Thor's eyes were quit large and his face was flushed from embarrassment, "Forgive me, Lady Katrina! I had not meant to... Had not thought...!" Miraculously, I wasn't nearly as red as he was.

Loki on the other hand just smiled like a little boy given a giant lollipop to suck on all week, "My apologize." Not. Perv. We all stood there for a moment in silence. Clearing my throat I gestured to my night clothes, indicating, as I couldn't bring myself to speak, that I wanted them to leave so I could get dressed. They did promtply. And yet Thor still managed to find something to do.

"L-Lady Katrina! There's is a small lion on your bed." He sounded bewildered. I peaked out of the bathroom to find Lanceton stretched across the bed. He covered most of it. His pale fur was streaked with red hues and his eyes glowed copper. His tail flicked casually at the sight of us looking at him. His jaws hung apart slightly, exposing his fangs and teeth. I slipped back into the bathroom and got dressed quickly before joining them. Thor hadn't moved while Loki had sat down at the head of the bed. My tummy started to knot at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as him. The forest green drapings on my bed shadowed him.

I stepped across the room and sat by the tom cat. "This is Lanceton. The cat Steve gave me in the attempt to distract me," I fluttered my hands above him and he reached for them with his massive paws," I got him when he was a kitten." Thor finally came forward and extended his hand to the cat. Lance looked over at him and seized his hand, pulling it to his mouth and nibbling on it. I chuckled as Thor's eyes widened again but he didn't yank his hand away. They have cats in Asgard right? Thor engaged himself in the miniature battle between species, lightly jabbing Lance in the belly and dodging in between flashing paws. "So there was something you wanted to tell me?"

The brothers glanced at each other before Loki stood up again. "Yes, it's about your mother." I pulled Lanceton onto my lap when Thor stopped playing with him. His heavy weight comforted me and he started purring, the deep vibrations rumbling through me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Loki glanced at Thor, knowing that they had intended to tell what they found when they had returned to Asgard. Slowly, he slid off the bed and walked to stand closer to the other two. "Yes, it's about your mother." They had found out who she was and how it was possible for her to have a half mortal daughter on Midgard.

Thor took a step closer to Katrina. He wanted to comfort her from what they were going to reveal. "Her name was siste åndedrag. She was a guard for our father." Thor glanced at Loki but he did not show complaint over the parentage this time. "She was present for most of the inter world feasts and accompanied our parents when they went to the other worlds for business. She became associated with the Dark Elves, thought we did not know until later. She was a guard for the royal family. Guards are trained to hide their emotions, unlike warriors." Thor was aware that many of the warriors did not hide their feelings. He himself wore his emotions for the public to see. "She knew the castle well along with the people that interacted in it daily. She knew how to make her way around like any of the guards. She led an attack on our father with a few select Dark Elves. They lost the battle quickly and they elves were dealt with in prompt." His voice darkened at the thought of the elves. The loss of his mother still an open wound on his mind. He watched Lady Katrina, trying to see how she was taking this. But her face did not give anything away and she sat plainly, facing them openly.

Loki picked up where Thor left off, "Her punishment was more severe, as Odin did not have the reign to punish the Elves, as they were in some one else's power. Although they left with a growing grudge. He bound Siste's magic to her. He did not take it completely away, just cut it off from her use. It would drive her insane to know she had it but to have it out of her reach. Her magic was quit remarkable. It grew upon itself, adding abilities and strengthening those already present. Odin says her abilities had saved his life on the battlefield a time or two. Before she betrayed the royal family. Odin would not kill her because of that and the service she had done for him. But he would not allow her to stay on Asgard. With her powers out of her use, he banished her to Midgard. Never to return again. She still has her original life span, if she is still alive. Heimdal has been keeping an eye on her since that's just what he does. But she's gone out of his sight. He hasn't found her on Midgard in over ten years. We believe that somebody that's able to hide their self from Heimdal's watch and another person found her. We don't know where she is."

Thor studied Lady Katrina, trying to see her reaction. But her face and posture were trained to give nothing away. Her eyes were like steel. Sharp, meant to guard and protect. They drew light in but didn't let it back out. They trapped it. Something you could easily fall into. They gave nothing away but your own reflection. "Lady Katrina?"

"Thank you." Her tone was flat and reflected nothing. It showed nothing of what was on her mind. What she was thinking, how she felt. Frozen and locked up tight for nobody to see. Thor shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The Warrior Three had not had problems like this, so he had not dealt with such things. He only knew one person that had dealt with parental issues any where near this sort of thing. That one person was standing in arms reach, Loki. His weight shifted again.

"There is more but the time is not now. I shall take my leave."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lanceton had continued purring even as my movements became robotic. To others they wouldn't appear that way but that's how I felt. I felt like gauges clicked and whirled to keep my arm and hand moving. My fingers buried in his soft fur. My warmth bleeding out to be replaced with his. My mother was a betrayer. She tried to hurt or kill Odin and the royal family. I was born because she was banished. Had she tried to start a life on Earth? More than simply surviving here?

I hardly noticed when Loki sat down on the bed. "Katrina." I forced an eyebrow to curve in response. "Are you planning to live on Midgard your entire life?"

"I haven't thought of going anywhere else."

"Would you consider coming to Asgard." Why do you ask such a thing?

"Maybe. I'm going to bed." At the thought I froze. Loki most likely intended to sleep on the bed and I wasn't willingly going to share that space with him at the same time. I eyes the leather couch on the opposite side of the room. I won't be the first time I fell asleep on it. Getting up, I grabbed a blanket and pillow before adjusting myself in it. Loki stretched out on the bed until his head hit the pillow. "Good night."

"Good night, Lady Katrina."

I shifted onto my side, facing the back rest. It felt like a good hour before the chatter in my mind quieted down enough to close my eyes. When the darkness enveloped me I opened my eyes to a dark landscape.

_"My king, I do not find it wise to be going through these lands." I sat astride a muscular dapple gray stallion decked out for battle. The stallion tossed his head, adorned bridle and reins clanking together. His stride was smooth and his breath steamed before him, much like the dragons slain around us. The rest of the army followed behind us. Some with their own steed, the others on foot._

_The king turned to me with his pale blue eye peering out of his horned and winging gold helmet. My own was silver with with gold trim. "This is the way we have always taken to reach the Elven palace. We shall use it again." His voice was stern, like it normally was. Turmoil spread through me as we passed by a crevice that marked the beginning of the kingdom. Magic fumed from every rock, every tree that sprouted as we came closer. They all came with their own aura. I would be nervous for what was to come but I trained my entire life to keep such things from others knowledge. King's safety first. Father always said._

_My intentions stayed masked. Nobody knew what I was doing and what would happen in a matter of days once we returned to Asgard._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_"Is it almost ready?"_

_"Yes, sire. All it requires is returning."_

_"Good. The time has come for their ignorance to come to an end."_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Cracks appeared beneath my hands inside the castle walls. The chunks of precious stone crumbled to dust beneath my fingers as magic surged into it. Dark Elves stepped out onto the dust, shielding themselves from Heimdall's sight. There was seven of them, all arms with their choice weapons and magic.  
_

_I nodded, "Good. Follow me. The king is in his bed chamber with two guards on the outside." The wrapped themselves in magic, further leaving my sight. Knowing that they followed I made my way to the King's chambers. The guards crossed their weapons in my path, though I was indeed one of them. "I wish to speak with the King and Queen." I had heard they were together tonight, which made it all the sweeter. Their sons where out of the way and would be dealt with promptly after their parents. After conversing with the guards more to convince them to let me through, they opened the doors.  
_

_I paused as they announced my presence. I sensed the elves moving from behind me and slipping into the chamber. When the King granted me access I slipped in. I set a charm to silence the room before turning and bowing to the King and his Queen. They faced me, standing, and I sensed the Elven people spacing out along the circular wall of the room. Gold light shimmered on Frigga's hair. "Stand your business."  
_

_"Yes, sire." I stayed on one knee as I spoke. "It has come to my attention that there are changes that need to be made. Things that must be sorted out. People," I stood and took a step forward, "who should be taken out of the picture for others to see clearly." I unsheathed my sword and advanced in the blink of an eye. As it happened to be, the blink of Odin's eye._

_The elves were upon them just as quickly and magic crackled around the room. Odin's sword was up to defend him and he parried my blow away. His eye widened and Frigga shouted. The noise bounced off the spell and echoed in the room. Frigga found her own weapon and engaged in the battle. As I see it, she had no choice. That or die immediately. Blows rang across the room and the crackling faded to the background. The guards would not interrupt as they found nothing wrong._

_ I spun and something caught my eye. The younger prince stood in the room, his green eyes wide. I sneered, the stolen child. A relic of war. I had hardly believed my eyes when the kind of Asgard took the babe from Jotunheim. Very few spoke of it and the civilians did not know. All who knew of it had been sworn into secrecy of such extent that their tongue would be magically cut off if they told about the boy._

_Before I could shout for the elves to destroy him, he vanished. The amount of magic he already managed to use was marvelous for those who appreciated it. "We're going to have company!" Not one minute later twenty of the guards flooded into the room. Odin had a gash across his side with other wounds and Frigga had her fair share. Snarling, I flung my hair back, furnishings tearing away from the floor and walls to throw themselves at the guards. They called for reinforcements after each wave of guards came in. I slammed the hilt of my blade into Odin's shoulder before raising my sword and shoving it to the guards. The broken and shattered pieces lifted and pieced together, creating warriors of its own accord. They engaged in battle with the guards. The elves tangled with the guards as well._

_Without warning, a blade sliced through my side and I shouted in pain. The images blurred out as pain bloomed across my body. Pain that was worse and spread faster than it should have._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_The next time I opened my eyes was to a land scape in the mountains. The air was thin and I wasn't wearing the proper clothes for the climate, though I had proper shoes for the mountain. Fear dragged an icy claw down my spine as I reached the peak of the mountain. My breathing was shallow and clouded my line of sight. Climbing down the other side of the mountain felt like it took days. A feeling of dread followed me. I did not want to find what was at the bottom of the mountain, but I kept moving.  
_

_I managed not to loose my balance until I reached the bottom. There, I tripped and tumbled into a crevice. I groaned, rolling over. My bones screamed from being jarred in such a way. I looked around and targeted the first thing any light touched. A golden horned helmet. I crawled over to it and my fingers brushed over several dents in the metal. Noises carried from farther down. "No." Picking up the helmet and standing and went to the source of the noises._

_What met my eyes made my blood curdle and my stomach roll. "No!"_

_Three women turned to face me. One with long red hair with bits curling, another was brunette with massive ringlets, and a black haired woman with hair as straight as a wooden ruler. All of them had changing faces and features, other than their hair. "Like what you see, darling?" her voice was too sweet. It didn't match what was happening. Loki lay bloodied and in shreds, parts of his body ripped from him. His eyes opened when he noticed I was in the crevice but did not make a sound. They had taken his voice from him.  
_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Loki turned over in the bed when he heard a startled sob escape from the body laying on the couch. Katrina had not been sleeping soundly the entire night. She had let out several shouts that he was not able to decipher. He had been startled when a painting on the wall had been thrown across the room and smashed into the bathroom door. He had not done it, though the machine that came in to clean in clicked and beeped at him as though he did. Dark thoughts clouded his mind as he thought of any possible way to torture a robot. Dumping it in water? No, they were immune to it as far as he could see.

He was brought out of his musings as Katrina let out another shout. "Katrina?" She whimpered and shied away when he touched her shoulder. "Katrina." His voice was firmer than before, becoming slightly demanding. He scooped her up, even as she struggled against him.

0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o000o0

_Why didn't he fight back? "Leave him be! Let him go!" I ran forward, wanting to help but the red haired woman flung me back. I heard a crunch as I collided against the stone wall. Warm blood dripped down my neck as I fought to open my eyes. Loki was wearing a silver crown of which I had not seen before. The women, no, Sirens, had cut a deep gash from the back of his scull to swing down above his eyebrows. He could not fight back, they had taken everything from him. I could no longer see the magic in his eyes. Those eyes filled with pain that now had blood dripping into them._

_A painful sob racked my body and I screamed at the women. "Stop! Stop! I beg of you, please, stop!" I was not above begging from the sight before me. Flesh being torn, the women asking how it pleased me, ripping parts off when Loki could not fight back. Blood trickled along the crevice, pooling around my knees before sliding down the the helmet. I screamed, grabbing it. "I said stop!" I through it at the redhead, my screams echoing off the jagged walls. Without looking, she reflected it, sending it crashing into the wall by my head. But it did not fall to the ground. No, it imbedded itself into the stone wall._

_I screamed at all of them. Yelled, shouted at, cursed. "Damn it, leave him be!" I ran at them again but this time they did not shove me back. They slid away before I could touch them. I fell to the ground at Loki's side. But I couldn't say it was at his side. He was no longer one being. He was torn and shredded into countless pieces. My own blood dripped off my chin and chest to join his. I sobbed for him and screamed at the women. I fumbled with the crown that lay in blood. The blood that washed over my knees and legs. "I'm sorry." I brought a hand up to wipe the tears from my eyes, not caring that I now streaked my face with crimson. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop them. I'm so sorry." My hands were covered in red all the way to the wrist with trails of it on my arms._

_A cold light shone through the top of the crevice and I looked up to the moon. It seemed to mourn the loss of Loki. Mourned what he had been reduced to._

_"Katrina."_

_"Katrina.."_

_"Katrina..." Silver splashed by the red, the difference eye catching._

_"Katrina."_

_"NO!" I grasped at the crown again, not wanting to let the memory of him go._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

"Katrina!" I was sitting on somebodies lap. They had their arms around my waist and back.

"No! NO! Let go!" I shoved against him. I flipped and twisted and pulled moves that would have gotten me out of an assassins grasp. Their grip tightened and they countered and blocked until they had enough. Faster than I was able to grasp they spun me around on their lap, yanked my arms behind my back, holding onto them with one hand and grabbing my chin with the other.

"Calm down! Look at me." He didn't raise his voice but it was so demanding and I only knew one person who could hold on to me like that and still use that tone of voice with that much force. That and it was _his _voice.

"Loki." His face was shadowed as the window was behind him. The moon was extremely bright that night.

"Who else." It wasn't real. Another nightmare. The _same _nightmare. For that moment, all the training went down the drain. A tear rolled down my cheek. I honestly don't know what to do know.

"I don't know."

"What's wrong?" I shook my head, another tear broke free. The barrier started to loosen. "Promise not to go mad again?" His voice rang with mirth. I nodded. His grip on my chin loosened and he let my hands go. "Now what happened?"

I shook my head again, "It was just a nightmare. I've had it a few times."

"Can I see?" I froze. I wasn't sure about my first dream. It was like living in another person's life. Reliving memories of theirs. _Mother._ That was _him _in the first dream. But where those my thoughts? No. I had taken Siste's place. Not going there. I shook it from my mind. What would he think of both dreams? Of the last one that I had wrote about? Loki lifted the hand that rest on my hip and rubbed his thumb between my eye brows. Smoothing the line that formed there. The simple touch made me willing to trust him with my dreams.

I leaned into his touch as his other hand cupped my face. Like before, he was warm, but not as much as everyone else. I found it soothing, calming even.I nodded as another tear made it's way down, "Okay." He pulled me forward until my chest brushed his. He brought that hand up to rest on the nape of my neck.

"I need you to be open. It'll be easier." I nodded again as he pressed his forehead to mine. I felt it like fog and my mind resisted immediately. It took a few minutes before I was able to relax the barrier. When he slipped in my mind still screamed at me. He reached for the most prominent memories and I offered up the dreams, trying to safeguard other memories and thoughts. It was like watching a film through someone else's mind. Siste's thoughts were a running dialog through everything, just like our own thoughts when we think.

The stench of the slain dragons assailed us. My mind pulled to resist again as I didn't want to go through this again. The fog thickened and clouded, forcing back the barriers. And I relived it with Loki. I sensed more than felt him tense slightly when the Dark Elves stepped into the palace and made their way to the King's chambers. He knew what was coming. He just hadn't seen it from this point of view.

When we reached the mountain view he started to relax. I started panicking on what his reaction to it would be. He kneeded the back of my neck to try to calm me. When I tripped into the crevice I forced myself away from him. I couldn't handle it again. "No, no, please." I backed away. Before I knew it, I was on my knees off the bed. Loki pushed forward until he could reach me again.

"Katrina... Katrina... I have to know what is troubling you." Tears streamed down my face and I clutched at the soft green blanket. I shook my head.

"Please don't make me." I kept my face turned away from him. I didn't want him to see the tears streaking down my face. I always cried after having that dream. Tony and Pepper were the only ones who knew about it. I hadn't even told Bruce. A sort of groan rolled out of Loki.

He slid of the bed as well and reached for me. Once again wrapping his arms around me. I tried to keep from facing him but he was strong. There was only one way to keep him from actually seeing the tears but it would make it blatantly obvious. I gave one last burst of resistance that he easily overcame before I flung myself at him. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his hair. His arms tightened until we were flush. That bloody broke the dam. His hands rubbed circles into my back until I stopped crying enough to talk. "Please let me see the dream. He pulled away just enough to make it possible to wipe my tears with his thumb.

No, NO. He doesn't need to know. But shouldn't he? He might be able to make it stop. I took a deep breath before nodding. Our foreheads touched again and I felt the fog. He sifted through thoughts clouding his way before finding the dream. We had to start from the beginning again. It was hard keeping my mind open for him.

He tensed again when the light fell on helmet and my fingers brushed it. I whimpered again when the dream him came into view. I almost broke the connection but he held me still. I shivered. His body was a mess already. His armor torn from him and his chest emptied by slashes, gashes, and missing chunks. It all looked too real. The blood already dripped off of him. It was agony going through the dream again. Feeling my head slam against the stone. Kneeling in the crimson pool. Screaming at the Sirens. The helmet imbedded in the stone. The lone silver drop that was brilliant to the eye beside the blood.

When the connection broke Loki stayed silent. He stood and pulled me up with him, securing me to him as he laid us on the bed. I shifted trying to find a comfortable position. He loosened his arms so I could wriggle around quicker. I laid on my side, facing away from him. The clock on the wall said it was just past three in the morning. One of his arms slid under my head as a sort of pillow while the other twined around my waist. He drew me against his chest. "That wasn't the first time you've had that dream was it?" I shook my head. "How long have you been having it?" I tried to count. It had started around my senior year so...?

"About five years ago." I felt him start but he didn't explain. Half an hour later I found us under the covers in the same position, asleep.

**Alright, I wrote you guys a longer one so please review! Pretty please! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! I'm not going through spell check this time sooooo I hope there wasn't too many errors. Contest time! Would anyone like to do a drawing for this? Post it and send me the URL for it over PM. The top two or three pictures well get to either add a character into the story and/or choose a situation for the characters of the story to get into. PM me if you need any extra details. Please review!**


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I am not going to be updating this story until I watch Thor The Dark World. I want to try to stay close to the story line and I don't want to completely skip something important and have to redo or correct myself of details that the movie will bring to light. Anyways if any of you reread this story _please _review. I'm going through withdrawals with nobody reviewing. I just posted a new story 'Cupid'. If you read it please please please review. I might end up updating some of my other stories but that depends on how busy this school year is. My school starts next Thursday. See you guys later!


End file.
